Touching Our Souls: Kissing
by KHfan22
Summary: As Fayt returns to her sixth year at Hogwarts, she slowly discovers disturbing feelings for someone she thought she hated as well as a dark past left by her ancestors. DracoxOC, Part two in the Touching Our Souls Trilogy.
1. Chapter 1

**KHfan22: Welcome to the second of _Touching Our Souls_ Trilogy. It's highly recommended that _Touching Our Souls: Brushing_ is read before this.**

 **I welcome new readers and I give my deepest apologies to old readers for the umpteenth time. This story is highly overdue and I usually begin when the story is done first but that may result to a longer hiatus. I will post these most likely not on a regular scheduled time.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing regarding to the world of Harry Potter. I only own Fayt, Arion, Alyss, Lina, Emily, and other characters foreign to the books.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 1**_

 _Flashes of light soared around the room. Yells are drowned out by other screams, laughter of triumph, or cries and groans of pain. A scream broke out. No, it was a roar. A roar of anger and a large thud. There was another roar. A roar of pain and agony._

"…" _a soft voice called out yet inaudible…_

 _A large paw swiped a man with long blonde hair._

"… _mother…" the voice called again, louder…_

 _A girl hugging a white dragon's head. She gave a scream._

"… _mother!" The voice yelled._

 _A man with sandy brown hair kneeled next to her in grief._

" _MOTHER!"_

I stared at the dark ceiling, gasping for air. My body was drenched in cold sweat and I was shaking with fear. I threw off my covers and stumbled into the bathroom. I hugged the toilet as I emptied my stomach of my dinner. I weakly flushed the toilet and backed away against the wall, closing my eyes and taking deep and shaky breaths.

"Lady Fayt?" A small voice sounded and I snapped my head towards Emily who had appeared in my room. "Is lady alright? Does my lady need water?" She asked.

I shook my head. "N-no… I'm fine, Emily… for now that is." I said. I stood up and washed my mouth. After I rinsed and spat into the sink, I looked in the mirror.

A girl with black hair and brown eyes stared back. She was paler than she was last month and the bottom of her eyes was outlined with dark bags. Her eyes held grief, pain, and loneliness.

I turned to Emily not wanting to see how horrible I looked anymore. "Is there something else, Emily?" I asked.

The house elf's ears drooped and she looked at the ground. She backed away in nervousness and rubbed her hands together. "A visitor awaits lady's invitation. Emily told him lady is sleeping but he does not listen. He is mean to Emily." She whispered.

I walked out of my bathroom and pulled a bath robe over my nightgown. "He is still outside?" I asked Emily as I walked through my mansion towards the front door. I heard her running beside me struggling to catch up with my long strides. I gave a grim face as she gave an affirmative reply. I pulled the door open and stepped out of the night air. I took a deep breath and marched over to the white dragon gates. I narrowed my eyes as I recognized the male figure's blond head. "Draco Malfoy." I growled as I stopped in front of the gate.

He looked at me with shock. "What are you doing here?" He asked.

"That's my line, you bloody oaf of a twit." I snapped. "I live here. What do you want in the middle of the night?" I asked observing him.

He was how I remembered him but he was a bit taller and possibly skinnier making his face more pointed. He wore a black, long sleeve, button up shirt and black pants. He didn't bother to wear a jacket in the cold night. "I want to speak with the lady." He said.

"Then speak." I said crossing my arms.

"You're _joking_ …" He muttered.

I glared at him. "Do you think I would joke with you? And in the middle of the night?" I asked hotly. "If it is not important then leave me alone. I want to sleep." I said.

"I'm not leaving." He said.

"Then by all means stay where you are. I'm not letting you inside of my house, because you are who you are and you indirectly insulted me by being rude to Emily." I said.

"Oh yeah, I forgot, elf lover." He said.

I uncrossed my arms and clenched my fists. I turned and began to my house.

"Come back here! I'm not done with you!" He yelled.

"Drop dead!"

"Fayt Lupin!"

"Go to hell!"

Draco roared in anger. "Our parents might be enemies but I'm not my father and you're not your mother!" He yelled.

I stopped in my tracks and looked back at him. I walked back to him. "Why are you here?" I asked.

He looked at my eyes. "Since it's you I'll get to the point." He said slowly. "Get rid of the curse." He said.

I crossed my arms. I knew the curse he spoke of.

When Draco's father Lucius Malfoy killed my mother last month, he was given a curse to bring himself dishonor in many ways. Apparently Lucius's dishonor has affected his family as well. That is what happens when someone kills a Dragon Walker, creatures of half Wizard and half Dragon.

I closed my eyes. "I cannot help you." I said.

"Why not?" He asked angrily. "You are one of them right? Those Dragon Walkers? My mother told me that you knew some sort of ancient magic." He said.

"Even if I wanted to help you, Malfoy, I can't. I'm only sixteen and I'm sure I barely scratched the surface of my studies. There's nothing in my knowledge that can tell me how to remove a curse after a Dragon Walker has died. We may be wise, but we don't know everything." I said.

"Then let me in so I can find out myself." He said.

"Don't waste your time. Nearly everything in my library is in a language you can't understand. You'll need me to do it." I said.

He glared at me. "Then… help me." He said.

I leaned forward a bit. "No, I don't want to." I said.

He kicked the gate which made him fly off a few feet. He groaned as he sat up. "What did you do to me?" He demanded in alarm. "You put me under a curse didn't you?" He asked.

I smirked at him. "I didn't do anything. There's a barrier between us. You cannot enter unless I invite you in, not that I'm going to." I said.

He shakily stood up. "You're lying." He said.

I narrowed my eyes at him. I was getting tired of this. "I do not lie." I said.

He scoffed. "Don't be stupid. Everyone lies." He said.

I turned around. "Then there is a possibility that you're not really here to ask me if I could remove the curse for you. You could be looking for something else…" I said. "Which convinces me even more that I should not let you in. Go home." I said and walked away. "Come, Emily. Leave him there." I said.

Emily who had been watching us rushed after me. "May Emily ask who the visitor was?" She asked.

I sighed as I entered my house leaving the cold air behind. "That was just a school mate." I said. I gave a yawn but headed for the library.

"Lady Fayt! Emily suggests you should go back to sleep. Emily is worried for your health." She said.

I smiled. "I'm tired, but I can't sleep right now. I think reading will help me." I said.

Emily nodded. "Very well, my lady." She bowed. "Would you like anything before Emily goes to bed?" She asked.

I smiled. "The usual snack, if you please." I answered.

Emily gave a smile. "Yes! Yes, Emily shall get to it right away!" She said and disappeared to the kitchen.

I walked through the countless shelves muttering different titles under my breath. I probably spent around an hour looking through my library of a book full of curses and counter curses. I helped myself to some cookies that Emily left me and I rubbed my eyes. Why was I even looking for a way to remove the curse? Malfoy deserved it didn't he? I took my plate of cookies and moved towards the older books written by my ancestors. I was sure that I had an hour before the sun started rising. "Medicine… Defense Spells… Animals… Offence Spells…" I froze at a Black leather book. I pulled it out of the shelf and walked over to a sofa chair with a table. After getting myself comfortable and began to examine the book.

The book seemed to be written back in the 1400s from all the dust it had collected. I guess my recent ancestors had never found a reason to curse another being because of the peace that had settled in that time. I lifted the book cover and dust flew around. I gave a sneeze and frowned. "Note to self; Ask Emily to dust all the books." I spoke and flipped the thin crinkly parchment. The book looked like it was about to fall apart.

I sighed and began to skim the pages for any mention of the death of a Dragon Walker.

* * *

 _Draco_

"Are you sure about this, Draco dear? The people who live at this house, they're dangerous." Draco's mother, Narcissa Malfoy, placed a hand on her son's shoulder.

Draco took his mother's hand and looked at her with the best determined face he could pull. "I'll be back, mother. I must do this for the sake of our family." He said.

Narcissa gave a nod and sat on the couch with a solemn look. "Yes, you must do it, but what the Dark Lord asks for you to do… They are both dangerous. You could be killed. I can't imagine what it would be like without you." She whispered softly.

Draco gave a sigh and sat next to his mother. "If I don't do this then we're all dead, don't you understand?" He asked.

She nodded gravely. "You should go. Please be safe." She said.

Draco nodded and kissed his mother's hand before heading out the door.

 _Apparate to the town of Fife, Scotland. There should be a trail heading south. Follow the trail until you see a large Mansion with white dragon gates next to the Tentsmuir forest._

He stepped outside of his Manor and met a man in a black cloak. He nearly laughed when he realized that this ancient race lived so close to Hogwarts. He silently grabbed the man's arm and felt his body travel in what felt like a tight tube before landing on the street of a town bustling with people in robes.

"I'll pick you up tomorrow morning." He muttered before disappearing.

Draco began to walk south asking for the trail that led towards the forest. He found the trail and looked around. He scowled seeing that he would actually have to walk his way to the Mansion. "Better start now and get it over with." He muttered and began to walk.

It was a few hours later when he began to think that one: he got lost, two: there is no bloody Mansion, three: the Death Eater who gave him orders was a bleeding idiot and took him to the wrong location. He looked at his watch to find it was already close to midnight. He growled and kicked a stone that flew and disappeared out of sight. Draco blinked and walked towards where the rock disappeared. He continued to walk and felt the air shift around him. A few seconds ago he saw the trail leading into the forest but now he saw that the trail had turned into a driveway of a large white Mansion with a metal gate and stone dragons on either side.

Draco gave a heavy sigh and approached the gates. He looked past the dragons and observed the Mansion quite a distance from him. He looked around for something like a doorbell when the dragons suddenly sprang into life. He gave a yell as they turned their heads towards him.

" _What fool approaches the Mansion of the Love family in the middle of the night?_ " the left dragon spoke.

"I wish to speak with the Lord of this Mansion." Draco said.

The dragons gave a laugh. " _The Lord is not present._ " They replied.

Draco growled. "Then the Lady will suffice!" He jumped when there was a _CRACK_ and looked to see a house elf behind the gate.

"Emily sees a visitor for my lady?" She asked.

Draco ignored the dragons. "House-elf, let me in. I wish to speak to your lady." He demanded.

The house elf looked at the dragons. "Emily cannot allow sir to enter. Emily must look for my lady's permission. Lady is asleep."

"Then call her! I have walked down the trail for hours and I'm not leaving until I speak with her!" Draco yelled.

Emily snapped her fingers and the Dragons went back into place. Emily turned and began to walk away. "Emily will get Lady. Lady must know what to do with the rude visitor." She said and disappeared with another _CRACK_.

Draco sighed in frustration and ran his hand against his hair. He eyed the two dragons that were now lifeless and still. "I don't care if I'll get expelled, I'll blast them into pieces if they come after me." He muttered. He then frowned as he registered the name the elf called herself. His mind as about to connect the dots when he saw a flicker of light from the Mansion's door and someone began to walk towards the gate followed by the house-elf. Draco squinted to see who was approaching him.

She seemed a bit young to be the Lady of the house and she had familiar black hair that ran down to her lower back. She was wearing a white bath robe that was wrapped firmly around her body to prevent the cold air from freezing her. "Draco Malfoy." Her voice spoke and Draco felt his blood run cold. Fayt Lupin stopped in front of him, the two being separated by the white gate.

"What are you doing here?" Draco asked.

She glared at him. "That's my line you bloody oaf of a twit." She snapped making him grow red with anger. "I live here. What do you want in the middle of the night?" She asked.

"I want to speak with the lady." He said.

She crossed her arms. "Then speak."

Bloody hell… She's got to be kidding! "You're _joking_ …" He muttered. How will he be able to speak with her of all people? He realized that her mother was dead a month ago but what about her grandmother? Isn't she still here? Obviously not, seeing that Fayt had told him to speak.

She gave him a glare. "Do you think I would joke with you? And in the middle of the night?" She asked hotly. Merlin, she'll never stop snapping at him. Well at least it's fun to argue with her right? "If it is not important then leave me alone. Go home. I want to sleep." She said.

Oh so now that she's a lady, she can boss him around now? He's Draco Malfoy! He doesn't care if Fayt's part of some ancient race, he will always get what he wants. "I'm not leaving." He said.

She gave him an annoyed look. "Then my all means stay where you are. I'm not letting you inside of my house, because you are who you are and you indirectly insulted me by being rude to Emily." She said.

Draco remembered their Hogsmeade conversation back in October last year and nearly scowled in disgust. "Oh yeah, I forgot, elf-lover." He said.

That seemed to anger Fayt for she uncrossed her arms and began to march back to her house. Draco stepped forward. "Come back here! I'm not done with you!" He yelled.

"Drop dead!" She snapped. Oh, real mature…

"Fayt Lupin!" He yelled.

"Go to hell!" Bloody freaking hell…

Draco's brain began to search for something to say frantically. "Our parents might be enemies but I'm not my father and you're not your mother!" He yelled quickly.

That did the trick. Fayt stopped and turned to him. She walked back to him with her eyes flashing waves of mistrust. "Why are you here?" She asked again.

Draco couldn't really tell her what he needed. No, of course not. That would be bloody stupid of him. 'Oh yes, I'm here to convince you to come with me and follow the man who has threatened to kill me and my family.' Pfft… puh-bloody-leese. "Since it's you, I'll get to the point." Draco said slowly. "Get rid of the curse." He said. Yeah that would be nice.

She crossed her arms and her eyes flashed in recognition. "I cannot help you." She said when she closed her eyes.

"Why not?" Draco asked angrily. "You're one of them right? Those Dragon Walkers?" He asked remembering the story his aunt told him. "My mother told me that you knew some sort of ancient magic."

She gave me a wince and glared. "I do know ancient magic and even if I wanted to help you, _Malfoy_ ," She spoke his name with distaste, "I can't. I'm only sixteen and I'm sure I haven't learned half of the things I need to know. There's nothing in my knowledge that can tell me how to remove a curse after a Dragon Walker has died. We may be wise, but we don't know everything." She said.

"Then let me in so I can find out myself." Draco simply said.

Fayt nearly gave a laugh. "Don't waste your time. Nearly everything in my library is in a language you can't understand. You'll need me to do it." She said.

Draco remembered looking at her hell of a book that she used to break his nose last September. For some reason Fayt left her bag with him when she went to get some butterbeers for them at the three broomsticks the month later. He observed that the book was written in a language he didn't understand and he doubted that anyone would be able to translate it if he asked. He gave Fayt a glare. "Then…" He paused. He couldn't ask for help! But he had a mission to do… "Help me." He said.

Fayt leaned forward a bit. Here, Draco could faintly see her dark bags… "No, I don't want to." She said.

Draco roared in anger and kicked the gate. He yelped as he felt a force throw him away from the gate. He let out a groan as he slowly got up. "What did you do to me?" He demanded. "You put me under a curse didn't you?" He asked.

Fayt was smirking at him. "I didn't do anything. There's a barrier between us. You cannot enter unless I invite you in, not that I'm going to." She said.

Draco shakily stood up and he stumbled towards the gate. "You're lying." He said darkly.

Fayt narrowed his eyes at him. "I do not lie." She told him which made him scoff.

"Don't be stupid. Everyone lies." He said.

Fayt turned around. "Then there's a possibility that you're not really here to ask me if I could remove the curse for you. You could be looking for something else," She said. Damn… she's suspicious already. "Which convinces me even more that I should not let you in. Go home." She repeated and began to walk away. "Come, Emily. Leave him there." Fayt said and walked back to her mansion.

Draco knew it would be useless to call her back. He sighed and turned away. He walked away from the gate and when he looked back to see nothing but the trail leading into the Tentsmuir Forest. He made his way back to find a hotel to stay at. He waited until morning and found the same man who had apparated him to Scotland. "Just get me home." Draco snapped and grabbed his arm.

The man apparated silently and disapparated a second after they touched the ground.

Draco entered his house where he met Freya, the house elf replacement after Harry Potter tricked his father to free Dobby.

"Mistress Lestrange awaits your return, Young master." She squeaked.

Draco gave her a glare and moved to the living room where his mother and aunt sat.

"Draco!"

Draco winced when his Aunt Bellatrix Lestrange nearly screeched his name. 'Honestly, she's worse than Parkinson…' He thought as his aunt dragged him to a sofa chair.

"Welcome home, Draco."

Draco felt his blood freeze and his heart stop when he heard the snake-like voice of the Dark Lord. "My Lord." Draco bowed at the pale, hairless man with blood reptilian-like eyes and slits for his nose. "I'm afraid I could not convince the Lady to invite me into her mansion." Draco reported and closed his eyes to wait for his punishment. However, there was none.

"I did not expect you to finish your mission so quickly, Draco…" Voldemort said softly. "You have an idea who the Lady is?" He asked.

Draco nodded his head still bent to the ground. "Yes," He said. "She is a classmate of mine in Hogwarts. Her name is Fayt Lupin."

"Fayt Lupin..." He said holding an amber amulet as if speaking to it. "Then you will take both of your missions with you to Hogwarts. Do what you can to fulfill the tasks I bestowed upon you. You have until the end of the school year. Do not fail me." He hissed and with a swift motion he stood up and disappeared from the Manor.

Draco stood up and strode for his room. "I'm tired, good night, mother, aunt." He excused himself and shut the door. He gave a sigh and looked out the window. His final thoughts of the night on Fayt before he finally drifted off into a slumber.

* * *

 **I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter! Let me know what you guys think by leaving a Review or a PM. I personally feel my writing has gotten better and I have spent a lot of energy providing more details than what I did with _Brushing_.**

 **Please Review~**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

 _Fayt_

I jumped to my feet alert and my hands scrambled for my wand. I felt confused when my hand hit an empty plate of cookie crumbs and I took a moment to look at my surroundings.

The Library was lit by the peeking sunlight through the curtains. The walls could now be seen with dark red wall paper and paintings of landscapes and still life. Rows of shelves stood tall in the room housing numerous books of magic and history. There were tables next to comfortable sofa chairs around the room.

I happened to have fallen asleep in the one I sat last night after my "lovely" conversation with Draco. I had the same dream I had for a month since my mother's death. I bent down and picked up the book of curses that fell when I stood. "Everything… is alright." I whispered as I set the book down. I nearly jumped out of my skin when I heard a loud _CRACK_ and turned to see Emily bright as ever. "Oh, Emily… you startled me." I smiled.

Emily looked from my attire to the book, to the empty plate. "Lady has decided to sleep here for the night?" She asked.

I rubbed my neck and smiled. "I have dozed off that's all. Your cookies were delicious as always, Emily." I said and gave her the plate.

Emily took it and smiled. "Emily could never best Lady Diana, Lady Fayt. Lady Diana's cookies will never be forgotten by Emily." She said.

I gave a laugh and made my way towards the doors. "I must agree, but never-the-less, they are simply superb." I said.

Emily jumped after me. "Emily thanks Lady Fayt! Emily is truly grateful!" She said.

I gave a chuckle and went up to my room to wash and change. I looked at the mirror once again and gave a sigh of relief when my saw my bags were slightly better. "I'm lucky to get 6 hours of sleep." I muttered as I got dressed.

I quickly ate, thanking Emily for breakfast, and returned to the library. I continued to search the old book for any sign of the curse Malfoy's father was under but there was nothing. I went back to the shelf and returned the book to its proper place before looking through the shelves once again. I found multiple books about curses and counter curses but I couldn't find what I was looking for. I sighed as I stood in front of the window looking out at the forest. "Why do I care so much? Why am I spending so much time to see if I can remove the Malfoy family's curse?" I gave a laugh. "I highly doubt it's from curiosity." I muttered. I walked out of the library. "Malfoy deserves that curse. He killed mother. He is the one who doomed his family."

 _But do you really want Draco to suffer?_

I stopped and turned my head to face my mother's portrait in the Ancestor's Hall. I stared at her smiling face looking down on me. "Mum, do I want the Malfoys to suffer?" I asked.

She didn't respond and continued to smile down on me, still as a muggle's painting.

"Lady Fayt." Emily called and I turned to her. "The Malfoy child has returned." She said looking at the ground.

* * *

 _Draco_

Fayt looked better now, her eyes more wide awake and her bags were better. Her hair was cleaned and brushed and she was wearing a cream silk dress that flowed as she walked. "You follow me at Hogwarts and you now show up in front of my house again." She muttered as she stopped behind the gate once again. "Should I send you to Azkaban for stalking?" She asked.

Draco gave her a glare. "That's a pathetic reason to send me to Azkaban." He snapped at her.

Fayt gave a nod. "You're absolutely right." She said leaving Draco confused. "Maybe I should beat you so you won't come back." She sent Draco a hateful look.

Draco rolled his eyes. "I just want you to get rid of the curse and I'll have you know, I always get what I want." He said. 'Why can't she just let me in?' He thought bitterly. 'Because she hates your guts.' A voice inside his head thought.

"You're not getting anything from me, Malfoy. Face it. I can't get rid of your father's curse." Fayt said annoyed and angry.

"I can't believe they call your people powerful, ancient, and wise." Draco muttered and Fayt looked absolutely furious. He stepped back as he felt a chill run down his spine. He could feel not one glare but two coming from her eyes.

She jabbed a finger at Draco. "Your problems should be your own problem, not mine. You can look for a way to get rid of the curse yourself because it's none of my interest to a brat like you. Go away and never come back." She turned her back on him once again and began to leave.

Draco growled. "I'm actually asking for help, Fayt!" He cursed himself mentally when he realized he sounded desperate.

Fayt turned around and stared at him.

"It's been only a month and things aren't going well for my mother and me. I'm not doing this only for myself, Fayt. I'm doing this for my family. Can't you give me that?" He snapped.

Fayt stared at him as if he was something she had never seen before; something had sparked interest in her.

"What would you do if you were in my position?" Draco asked and Fayt looked at the ground.

"Give me time, Malfoy. Give me time because I honestly can't help you right now." She said so softly that he nearly didn't catch her words. She hurried back to her house.

Draco turned and also walked away. He knew that he at least shook her slightly. He said the right words and gave himself a chance to pull Fayt on his side and trust him. 'If Dragon Walkers are supposed to be so powerful and Fayt is one of them maybe she can help me. Maybe she can protect my family. I just need to make her trust me.' He thought as he returned to the town, Fife.

* * *

 _Fayt_

The next morning I found Emily waking me from a rather nice, dreamless sleep. "Yes, Emily..." I asked trying to make my irritation hidden as much as I could. I opened an eye and found Emily on my bed with an apologizing look.

"Emily announces that Lord Remus has returned with the Order." Emily said. "As well, Master Arion as arrived with your friends."

I pushed myself up from the bed and rubbed my eyes. "What time is it?" I asked.

"The hour of ten, my Lady. Emily is relieved to see you sleeping. She debates if she should make Lady up or not. But Lady does not sleep much! Emily has decided to allow Lady sleep for her health!" Emily said.

I smiled. "Thank you very much, Emily. I shall always remember your thoughtfulness." I said.

Emily's ears perked up, her eyes grew wide as saucers, and her body went straight with joy. "Emily loves Lady Fayt! Emily serves Lady until the end and beyond!" She gave a bow so low her head hit the bed and she tumbled in a clumsy somersault onto my lap.

I gave a laugh. "Dearest Emily, you are a clumsy little elf!" I looked down at the dizzy swirling eyes. I climbed out of bed and headed for my bathroom. "Please make sure our guests are well tended to." I said.

Emily gave an affirmative and rushed out the door.

I soon made it to the dining room where I knew Emily would sit them because of the number of people in the Order. I gave a bow. "Good morning." I said.

"Good Morning, Fayt." I heard father greet me followed by Professor Dumbledore and the rest of the order.

I left them to their meeting and went to the kitchen to find Arion, Ron, and Ginny.

"Good morning sleepy head." Arion smiled at me. "How's your sleep?" He asked.

I sat down next to Arion and Ginny and grabbed the cup of tea Emily left me. "It was nice." I faked a smile.

Arion frowned. "No nightmares?" He asked. "Emily told us about them. It's okay, mum can't sleep either." He said. "I often find her in the kitchen bawling her eyes out." He gave a small whine.

I sighed and turned to Ron and Ginny. "Do make yourself comfortable. I know it's not like the burrow, and I do hope you don't judge me after today." I said nervously. "I don't usually let friends come over." I muttered my last sentence.

"This place is wicked!" Ron said with his mouth full of scrambled eggs. "We would never have thought you had a lot of money. You're completely not like that bloody git, Malfoy."

I narrowed my eyes at him but blinked when Ginny pushed him off his seat.

"Sorry about Ron." Ginny said.

I gave a laugh before finishing my breakfast.

* * *

 _Night_

"Good night Arion, Ron, Ginny." I nodded to my friends and they bid me goodnight before leaving with the rest of the order back to their homes. I was about to head for my room when I heard Dumbledore call me. "Professor Dumbledore, I thought you had already left to tend to your duties." I said.

"I will soon but I have something to tell you. Come with me." He said and led me to my dining room. He placed some privacy charms and looked at me with a difficult expression. "Fayt, I would like to ask you how much you know about the history of your own people. Certainly there is much history from the beginning of the Dragon and Wizard war." He said.

I thought back to the stories my grandmother told me and books I read in the library. "Grandmother told me some things. The war between Dragons and Wizards and the Dragon Walkers were born to become a race of the treaty after the war like a signature on a contract. However peace did not follow for just like any other half-breeds in the magical world, Dragon Walkers were feared and slowly Dragon Walkers hid themselves from the world to protect themselves." I explained.

Dumbledore nodded with slight sympathy for the unfair history of my race. "Yes, although that was centuries ago, I was one of the few to learn about your people. I may have managed to find and meet a few Dragon Walkers from the other countries in the world. Alas I have lost touch with them. Fayt, I believe there's a much more troubling story than what you know. A story that was lost in time long before I was born. I do not know the details but I think it's imperative that you find out what that is. You might be able to start here in this very house." He said slowly.

I tilted my head as I observed his face and his eyes under his half-moon spectacles. "There's something more is there?" I asked.

His eyes gave a twinkle as he smiled but it was replaced by a serious and grim expression. "Dragon Walkers of the past have become masters when it comes to concealing their past. Like many tribes from other lands beyond the United Kingdom, when stories are not passed down from generation to generation, those stories become a legend that is destined to be forgotten." He said quietly. "I advise you to find out this history to prepare for what's about to unfold in the next few years." He said.

I frowned. "I... I don't know where I would start such a thing, Professor. I have school and there's no one to guide me..." I gave a sigh. "But how do you know something's going to happen? Did my mother talk to you before she...?" I couldn't bring myself to continue and fought back tears.

Dumbledore patted my shoulder. "Lina has grown restless during her final years before last May. Perhaps she has noticed something back before you were even born. She was reluctant to speak to anyone, not even your father, but she allowed some information to slip to me, though very brief." He sat back and let a few moments pass as if trying to know what to say. "I unfortunately have too much to handle with Voldemort to handle this. Thus, I feel it is important to bring this information to you. I know you are going through a lot of trouble but I'm sure you can handle it." He said. "Now then, I must take my leave. Good luck to you Fayt and I hope whatever you may find will not break your spirit. Do not let the fire inside you be reduced to embers." He said.

I felt a strong unease as Professor Dumbledore said the word _ember_. The word sounded familiar but I was sure that it never held any significant meaning in my life. "See you in September, Professor..." I said and watched as he observed my unease for a moment before nodding and leaving.

* * *

Emily placed a stack full of chocolate waffles on the table and with it two cups of steaming hot cocoa with whipped cream on top. "Emily wishes Lord and Lady to have the best breakfast!" She squeaked.

Dad smiled at Emily and awkwardly bent down to hug the house-elf. "You didn't have to Emily but thank you very much. You know us so well." He praised her which sent Emily into a fit of joy.

"Emily loves Lord and Lady! Emily wishes happiness to her masters!" She nearly jumped 4 feet into the air and bowed before disappearing, probably to dust the bookshelves again.

Dad chuckled. "I'll never get used to being served by a house-elf for as long as I live." He stated and helped himself to a waffle. "Of course, I had my fair share of interacting with the elves at the kitchens in Hogwarts. Have you met them yet, Fayt?" He asked.

I jumped at my name and looked at Dad. I listened to Athena as she quickly told me what father was talking about. "Huh? Umm... Yeah. Arion was tipped by Fred and George back in second year." I answered. "We go to the kitchens often."

Dad watched me and set down his fork. "Is there something troubling you?" He asked. "Did something happen?"

I sipped my hot cocoa to settle my nerves. "Professor Dumbledore spoke to me a few days ago. It was about mom... and other Walkers..." I said. I slowly ran through the conversation that took place and father listened with a serious look. "Do you think mom knew something? Did she tell you anything?" I asked.

Dad thought for a while. "I have noticed Lina's unease many times after we left you with Phoebe. I don't know what goes on while we're apart but I felt all of her strong emotions. Countless times I have felt her fears and sorrow. I believe Dumbledore about Lina's suspicions." He took a bite of his waffle. "We should search the house for any clues. What do you say? It'll be an adventure." He eyed the walls. "I'm sure there are loads of secrets behind these walls."

I smiled at the thought of spending the whole day with my father. "Sounds like a plan, dad."

* * *

 _Draco – September 1, 1996_

Draco took deep breaths as his eyes followed the length of the Hogwarts Express. His heart clenched in anxiety as he thought what was to come this year. Certainly there will be a death or two. Maybe even more. He just hoped that none of those deaths fell on him or his parents.

"Draco, are you alright?" Narcissa Malfoy asked. Endless concern was shown in her eyes. She felt as if she was sending her only son to his death. She was tired, she could barely sleep a wink since Lucius had been sent to Azkaban. She had dark circles under her eyes but with a simple cosmetic spell it was as if it was never there.

Draco nodded, "Yes, mum. I'm alright," He replied and quickly added, "and I will be alright. Please take care of yourself." He instinctively tried to pull away as his mother kissed his cheek but remembering her worries left his cheek slightly stained by lipstick. "Mum, please…" he said rubbing his cheek.

A little girl with brown hair ran past him. Her arm bumped against his hip but she didn't notice due to her excited emotions of reaching her destination. "This place is amazing, sis!" She exclaimed excitedly. What shocked Draco was the way she spoke. It sounded so foreign but it was English.

Draco wanted to demand an apology from the little girl for bumping into him but his anger disappeared when he saw who picked her up.

Fayt nuzzled the girl's head with affection. "Don't run around so much. You'll get hurt or end up hurting someone else." She giggled. She set her down and patted her head. "Now then, behave while I'm gone alright? I'll write to you every week." She said.

The little girl gave a huff. "I still don't understand why you have to leave. I want you to stay with me, even if this place is amazing as you say." She said.

"I'm only sixteen. I have yet to finish my education. Just think, in three years you can attend this school." Fayt said and returned a pout, "By then you'll be leaving me, you little rascal." She said and poked the little girl's nose.

"Hey! Look who's here!" Draco heard his cousin exclaim. Arion had stepped up and looked down at the girl. "So you're the famous Sylvia that Fayt's been talking about. I'm the handsome Arion, at your service!" He got on his knee and bowed his head.

Fayt rolled her eyes while crossing her arms. "If you're so handsome why do I feel like throwing up every time I see your face?" Fayt asked.

"Oh please, Fayt, you can't resist me, but you can't have any of this," He mentioned to his body. "For I have a lovely lass waiting for me in the train." He said. He kissed Sylvia's hand. "I bid thee, farewell!" He said and hugged Fayt, "Welcome back Fayt. You'll have to tell me all about it tonight." He winked before boarding the train.

Fayt sighed and turned to Sylvia. "It's almost time for me to board the train. My father will take you home." She said. She hugged the girl tightly and handed her off to her father. She gave them a wave and boarded the train.

"Draco, it's time for you to get on the train." His mother placed a hand on his shoulder, catching his attention. "What's the matter?" She asked.

Draco shook his head. "Nothing is wrong mother. I'll be off then." He said. He gave his mother a quick cheek-to-cheek kiss before boarding the train. As he looked out of a window he saw Sylvia with her bright smiling face. This little girl has surprised him and questions develop in his mind: Where did she come from? When did she arrive in Fayt's life? How? He stared at her eyes and she seemed to sense his stare for she looked at him after scanning the train. He looked away and hurried to find his friends as a shiver ran up his spine. Those eyes were intimidating: Holding a power so innocent but so powerful! Is she like Fayt? He thought as he searched for his friends.

"That girl with Fayt is just adorable with her special accent. Is it true? She came from the States?"

Draco stopped in his tracks and hid himself from the window of the compartment the voice came from. He peeked to see Alyss White and Arion Black in the compartment sitting together. They were both looking out the window and Arion had nodded his head.

"I was wondering why Fayt wasn't with you at Diagon Ally. I thought she would be helping you with your plans to wreak havoc this year." Alyss said.

Arion shrugged, "She had things to do in the States and returned a week ago so she had Emily buy her school supplies. Fayt absolutely adores Sylvia and Sylvia adores her back. It's great that Fayt is not alone anymore."

Draco walked away his thoughts running around in his head about the new information he has received. He looked up in time to see Fayt, dressed in her uniform, approaching him. Draco could feel her eyes studying him. As he looked at her face, her eyes rose to meet his and then she suddenly looked at the ground as if embarrassed. Blinking for a few seconds, he barely had the time to register that she quickly walked past him. Due to the tight space for students to walk through the train, however, their hands gently touched and Draco felt a spark run through his body. He whipped his head towards her and he was met with Fayt's shocked face. Before he could say a word, Fayt disappeared into the compartment Arion and Alyss were occupying.

* * *

 _Fayt's Pov_

I ran my fingers through my hair making sure it was neat while I walked through the train towards the compartment that Alyss and Arion found. I spotted Malfoy passing by the compartment I was going to and he stopped when he noticed me. My mind drifted a little on his figure as I looked at him up and down. When I met his eyes I felt my face flush with heat. 'What's wrong with me?' I asked myself more than I was asking Athena and quickly tried to pass him to get to the compartment door. I almost yelped when a spark ran through my body as my hand touched his.

We both looked at each other again, his face was plainly telling me that he too felt something in that short second.

I looked away and quickly stepped into the compartment, slamming the door shut.

"Geez, Fayt, just break the door why don't you?" Arion scolded playfully.

I sat down and rubbed my hand trying to shake off the feeling. I had so many mixed feelings inside me raging like a storm. I was scared of the feeling. I felt a deep longing to go back to Malfoy. I was disgusted by the fact it was _him_ making me feel this way.

Alyss placed a hand on my knee. "Fayt? Are you okay?" She asked with a concerned look.

I looked at Arion and Alyss and slowly nodded. "I think so..." I muttered as I began to calm down. "I just had a little scare."

Arion gave a smirk. "Was it Harry? You always fancied him." He teased but a hand flew and smacked his head. "Ow! What was that for?" Arion asked turning to the Ravenclaw.

Alyss glared. "Don't be so rude." She snapped at him. "Honestly, I don't know why I even bother with you." She squeaked when Arion gave her a kiss on the lips and she began to blush.

I rolled my eyes. "Should I move to another compartment?" I asked the lovebirds but they seemed to not have heard me. I smiled at them. 'I wish I have what they have.' I thought and felt Athena's agreement. 'But we'll be patient, right?'

 _Take heed to mother's words, Fayt. I know you are thinking of Harry. If we linger to our feelings for him we may get hurt._ Athena cautioned me.

I resisted the urge to frown. 'What... What if we have a chance? Harry and Cho Chang aren't together.' I pointed out. I waited as Athena pondered.

 _You have a point but I believe it's a dangerous path to seek Harry._ Athena finally said. _I'm sure you know this as well._

"So how was the States?" Arion asked. He finally turned his attention to me and I frowned as I recalled the memories that happened.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Please review ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

I took a deep breath and began from the beginning. I told them about what Professor Dumbledore told me as I had with my father. "My dad and I searched the whole house. I think it took us about two days before we finally found something. I was looking at the Hall of Ancestors when I noticed a map tucked in my mother's portrait frame. It was a map of the Appalachian Mountains in the North East. There was an X," I drew the letter in the air. "In the southern Appalachian Mountains. On the back of the map we found the name Lowrey." I paused to let it sink in.

"Of course there are wizards everywhere hiding from the muggles," Alyss pondered. "The American Ministry of Magic, if they're called that at least, may function differently than our Ministry of Magic but they should have the same goals: protect the muggle community from magical harm and exposure."

I nodded. "I thought we would wait forever until the Ministry got word from the American Ministry to allow us into the country. Dad and I took the airplane to the States." I said.

"The air what?" Arion asked and looked at his equally-confused girlfriend.

I smiled in amusement. "The airplane. It's a large muggle invention that allows muggles to travel in the air. It was an interesting experience but really crowded and the food was alright. I preferred flying as a dragon or by broomsticks." I shrugged trying to dumb down the explanation my father gave me. "Anyways, when we got there American Aurors came and there was a lot of interrogation. They knew what was going on here. We were allowed to travel to a Wizarding town called Firestone Walk. It's a town with roads made of red bricks. I think that was their unique trait." I paused sorting out my memories. "We asked around for the Lowey's but no one seemed to know the name. It seemed like a dead end but Athena sensed something wrong in a house closer to the edge of the forest. I knew it too. I smelled this... this... foul thing..." I began to twist the fabric of my robes.

Alyss and Arion's eyes never left me as I began to twist the ends of my robes. "What was it?" Arion asked knowing that my being as a Dragon Walker allowed me some heightened senses.

I looked at them with a grim look. "It was blood. That part of town was strangely empty as if no one knew about it or avoided it."

 _Ignoring the putrid smell of the house I knocked on the door of the happy looking, cream colored house. It was already strange when we haven't met any wards guarding the house. When no one answered I pulled out my wand but dad stopped me._

" _You're not of age remember?" He pulled out his wand. "Even our Ministry will be able to detect you using wand magic." He said and pointed at the door. "Alohomora."_

 _The lock clicked and he opened the door. The stench nearly knocked me out as it hit me with full force. Even my dad cringed. He entered the house first with his Wand in front of him. "Bloody hell." He whispered._

 _The house looked perfect on the outside but the inside was in ruins. Furniture was topped over or in pieces, blood was spilled on the walls, and deep claw marks could be seen everywhere._

 _I took a look at the pictures to see a woman and a man smiling happily at the camera with a little girl at their feet. The three people were pictured across photos still hanging on the walls. I looked through papers and confirmed that this was the house of the Lowrey's._

" _Fayt." Dad called from another room. "It's a Dragon Walker."_

 _I followed dad's voice to a bedroom and froze._

 _In the room was a large black dragon with blood everywhere. A deep gash lined the belly that if you could look closely you could see is organs and ribs._

 _I was suddenly leaning against the wall away from the doorframe of the room and I was seeing my lunch again. I was shaking from the sudden sickness. Once I was done my dad supported me and then pointed at another hallway. I saw a back door nearly unhinged and outside was the forest._

" _Are you alright?" He asked while using the scouring charm to clean myself and the vomit on the floor._

 _I nodded and walked towards the back door. "Someone killed Mr. Lowrey, but perhaps Mrs. Lowrey took her daughter and made it out alive?" I asked him._

 _Dad just had a troubled look and began to head for the door. "I'm sorry you had to see that, Fayt. Let's hope we can find the others but you must be careful." He said._

 _I struggled to meet his strides as we entered the destruction path in the forest. "You have to be careful too, dad." I said._

 _He turned to me with a concerned look. "Fayt, I know I have to be careful but this is the third Dragon Walker I've heard of dying recently. Fayt, do you know what this means?" He asked._

 _I stopped walking and stared at him with wide eyes. "Someone's killing the Dragon Walkers." I whispered. I was pulled into a hug and looked up at my dad._

" _You're the only thing I have left, my little dragon." He whispered. He let go and we began to follow the trail._

 _After a few hours the path of destruction ended. We were deep in the forest outside the Firestone Walk. In front of us was a ring of ashes just like the one I make back at the Forbidden Forest._

 _Athena took over sniffing the air and listening for any signs of life. She made a few steps forward before a red blur shot from the trees and tackled Athena's back. Athena stepped away from dad and began to snarl at the little red dragon. She gave a little gentle swat at the dragon with a flick of her tail._ Be still little one. I am of your kind. _She snapped._

 _The little dragon blew a weak stream of red fire at Athena._ Who are you? _She growled._

I am Athena. I have come to see you are unharmed. _Athena replied._ Who are you?

 _The red dragon sniffed Athena and then looked at dad._ He doesn't smell like a wizard. _She told Athena._

He is harmless. He is my father. _Athena gave a chuckling snort._ What is your name?

 _The red dragon looked at Athena again._ Hestia. My human is Sylvia Lowrey.

"We told the Aurors about the house and the American Ministry allowed us to take Sylvia with us. I think the American Ministry is as tolerant about the Dragon Walkers as our Ministry. Anyways our Ministry allowed Sylvia to stay at my place and Sylvia is kind of adopting me as a big sister." I said.

Arion and Alyss were silent and a grim atmosphere hung in the air.

I smiled and waved my hands. "I'll be fine guys. We're going to Hogwarts and Sylvia will be safe with Emily."

There was a knock at the compartment and I swung the door open to see a young girl with a scroll with a violet ribbon in her hand. She made a small squeak and held out the paper. "This is for Fayt Lupin." She said.

I took the scroll and she ran off before I could thank her. Unrolling the scroll, I read the note:

 _Fayt Lupin,_

 _You are specially invited for lunch in compartment C._

 _Sincerely_

 _Professor H. E. F. Slughorn_

"Probably the new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor." Alyss wondered. "I wonder why he wants to see you for lunch."

Arion gave a shrug. "It sounds really weird. Also I didn't know professors used the trains to get to Hogwarts." He said kicking me out of my seat and propping his feet on the bench. "Well we're not wanted so I guess have fun." He smiled at me.

I rolled my eyes and turned to the door. "I will see you guys later. Try not to make too much noise while I'm gone." I teased before leaving. I looked around to see the hallway in the train was almost full with people trying to find the trolley for lunch. I stated multiple pardons, slipping between students with countless tiptoes until I finally reached compartment C. I gave a huff and blinked when 7 heads turned towards me. I identified Harry, Neville, Ginny, and Blaise Zambini who was often seen hanging around Malfoy.

"Ah here's the last invitee! It seems we don't have much room or maybe some of you can squeeze in..." A fat, old man wiggled in his seat and I gave a sympathetic look at Ginny who seemed to be disgusted about being even more squashed than she looked.

"Don't worry, Professor Slughorn. I will be fine standing here." I managed a convincing smile as Athena gave a short remark about the seeming unimportant invitation.

"I see you're as courteous as your mother, Ms. Lupin. She has definitely raised you well, yes she did. How is she doing my dear?" Professor Slughorn asked, which completely wiped the smile off my face.

"She's... she's no longer with us... sir." I spoke slowly trying to not show any signs of weakness. I've done enough crying this summer.

Professor Slughorn suddenly frowned. "Oh that's a shame, I'm so sorry for your loss, Ms. Lupin. She was such a nice student during her time at Hogwarts. I believed she would have a bright future in the Ministry." He said.

I could see Harry, Neville, and Ginny's sympathetic look. "My mother never had an interest in the Ministry. She told me protecting the innocent was a more exciting job." I said leaning against the railing of the seat Neville was sitting in.

"Yes, she was rather talented in Defense Against the Dark Arts and Charms. She was nearly the top of her class but someone bested her. Her friend who was muggle-born. They were both such nice students." Professor Slughorn. He gave a sigh. "Yes, Lily and Lina, such nice girls."

I gave a brief look at Harry who also looked at me.

* * *

I thought I would collapse as my legs started to fall asleep. I looked at the window to see it was pitch black but we were only traveling through a tunnel. I was finally able to recognize it was sunset when the tunnel ended.

"Goodness! It's already late! You all better get changed. Off you go." Professor Slughorn announced and we all began to leave.

I stumbled a bit and felt Harry hook his hands under my arms to steady me. I nodded with gratitude but we were shoved into the wall by Blaise Zambini.

"You're blocking the way." He muttered and passed us.

Neville began to comment about the meeting with Ginny, Harry, and I. "I'm glad that's over. Strange man, isn't he?" He asked us as we headed for our compartments.

"Yeah, he's a bit. How come you ended up in there?" Harry asked Ginny.

Ginny seemed excited to tell her story. "He saw me hex Zacharias Smith. You remember that idiot from Hufflepuff who was in the D.A.? He kept on and on asking about what happened at the Ministry and in the end he annoyed me so much I hexed him – when Slughorn came in I thought I was going to get detention, but he just thought it was a really good hex and invited me to lunch! Mad, eh?" She asked.

"Better reason for inviting someone than because their mother's famous," Harry gave a scowl at the Slytherin who was walking a few feet in front of us. "Or because their uncle–" He stopped and I gave him a glance.

I turned to Ginny. "Anyways, you're lucky Hermione or Ron didn't find you doing that, or any other prefect. You may have really gotten detention before we reached Hogwarts. Huh, not even Arion has managed to accomplish that." I tapped my chin thinking.

Ginny smiled. "I don't care if I get detention as long as it's worth it." She quipped.

I gave her a smile. "Have you been talking to Arion lately? He's been saying that for the past 5 years." I chuckled.

Ginny nudged me. "Come on, Fayt. Don't tell us you don't agree to it." She gave me a smirk.

I gave her an innocent look, "I don't know what you're talking about. It's not like I was the one responsible for the time Slytherins couldn't get up from breakfast back in the third year." I matched her smirk.

The red gasped and hugged me. "Was that really you?" She laughed. "No one was able to find the one who did it!" She giggled. "The teachers had so much trouble trying to get rid of the charm."

Neville looked at me with a slightly amused look. "It wasn't until Professor Lupin managed to set them free. How did you do it?" He asked.

I placed a finger to my lips. "I solemnly swear to never reveal my secrets. But I assure you it was not dragon magic." I whispered. "Someone actually did figure out who did it. My dad questioned Ari and I but he didn't give us detention. He just scolded me and then gave me a wink." I explained.

Before Ginny and Neville could respond, Harry pulled out his invisibility cloak. "I'll see you guys later." He said and disappeared as he put on the cloak.

Startled Neville protested, "But what're you–" Neville began but Harry gave a quick "Later!" before I smelled him running ahead of us.

We all looked at each other and I stopped when I realized I was at my compartment.

"Well this is my compartment. Do you guys want to talk a bit more?" I asked.

They shook their heads. Neville told me he should accompany Luna and that's while Ginny needed to look for Dean. They both gave me a "See you later" before walking off.

I knocked on the door and slid it open to see Arion and Alyss looking up while slightly disheveled by their clothes. "Did you guys have fun while I was gone?" I smirked and sat next to Alyss who blushed almost as red as the compartment we were sitting in.

"How did it go?" Arion asked. "What did the Professor want? What was he like?" He blurted out questions as if he rehearsed it.

Alyss was also looking at me while I picked up a chocolate frog to eat.

"The 'Slug Club'," I fingered the air with quotation marks. "Is a club for students with influential relatives and abilities. There was Harry, Ginny, Neville, Blaise Zambini, Cormac McLaggen, and Marcus Belby." I counted on my fingers as I remembered everyone's names. "Harry is Harry, Ginny performed a hex that impressed Professor Slughorn, Neville has famous auror parents, Zambini has a wealthy mother, McLaggen has an uncle connected to the Ministry, and Belby's Uncle created the Wolfsbane Potion." I counted down my fingers. I sat up right and blinked. "I should give Belby's uncle some gratitude." I blinked.

Alyss shrugged. "I've read about it. The potion is hard to make and expensive. Not to mention if it goes wrong it will be poisonous." She pointed out.

After a bit of silence Arion turned to me. "What about you? Why were you called?" He asked.

I looked at the ground. "He never mentioned. Probably to keep my secret, but he said that my mother was in the Slug Club with Harry's mother. I assume it's because of the Ministry's slight relation with my kind. But I'm not going to the Club anymore. It's a waste of time." I crossed my arms with a frown.

"Good! Because I need your help with more important matters." Arion rubbed his palms together. "Slytherin house's first prank of the year." He grinned from ear to ear.

I smiled as Arion and Alyss began to argue about pulling pranks or not. I felt at home again as the train took us closer to Hogwarts.

* * *

"Consider yourself lucky you get to show your face here, Lupin!" Pansy Parkinson, appropriately named "The Shriek", hissed at me while she hooked her arm with Malfoy. "I'm not afraid you." She stuck her chin up with an ugly sneer.

I took a step towards her with a glare. "Are you sure about that?" I asked her and got a fearful look from her. I immediately moved back as Malfoy's hand made to push me.

"Back off Lupin, unless you want detention before we get to Hogwarts." He threatened. He didn't react negatively when Parkinson latched onto his arm again with a smirk at me.

I looked at his hand then at his face. I felt strangely hurt and surprised that I couldn't speak. I was pulled back by Arion as he stepped forward to defend me.

He snarled at his cousin with a glare. "She's the one who started the whole thing Malfoy. Why don't you keep your girlfriend on a leash before she says something she will regret?"

"Why don't you keep a leash on your little monster?" Malfoy snarled with his tone so low only those around him could hear him. He looked at me and his angry look slightly faltered for half a second.

I was staring at him in shock and felt my heart sink to my stomach. I felt emotional pain from both Athena and myself as the word "monster" rang through my head. I stormed off towards the carriages wiping my sleeves furiously before anyone could see my tears. I heard Arion and Alyss call after me but I didn't slow down. 'What is wrong with me? Why am I acting this way? It's only Malfoy.' I thought but my heart felt like it was twisting in pain at the last thought.

"Fayt, you're not a monster." Alyss said catching up to me and grabbing my wrist. "You're a normal person with a unique gift." She said.

I turned to her. "What if I am a monster? What if I just suddenly lash out and attack you like I did to Parkinson?" I asked.

Arion gave me a "Are you out of your mind" look. "Where is this coming from? You acted on self defense. Parkinson is always pulling the first move on you because she hates your guts. I don't even know why you believe you are something Malfoy called you." He countered.

Alyss patted my hand gently. "The point is that we don't believe you are a monster. Us, your family and friends… We all believe you're a wonderful person because we see you for who you and Athena are. Not what you are." She said.

I embraced Alyss in a hug. I couldn't shake off the feeling of pain from what Malfoy called me but I felt so blessed to have Alyss and Arion as my friends.

"Come on ladies, we have to get into the carriage." Arion said and we climbed into the carriage to the final route to Hogwarts.

As students older than the first years filed into the Great Hall, Arion and Alyss kissed each other good night as she took a seat at the Ravenclaw table. We found seats near Ron and Hermione and made our way there. Harry was missing however.

I sat across from the two and Hermione looked up immediately. "Where's Harry?" I asked at the same time she asked me "Have you seen Harry?" I narrowed my eyes. "He's missing?" I asked. _Again?_ Athena piped in but no one heard her but me.

Hermione and Ron shook their heads. "We've been at the Prefect meeting and then did some rounds in the train but when we joined Luna and Neville, Neville said that Harry ran off somewhere under his cloak. We managed to get his things off the train but we were ushered into a carriage before Harry could find us. I'm worried. I hope he hasn't got into trouble." Hermione explained.

Arion and I frowned.

"Dumbledore won't allow Harry to miss this year." I pointed out while trying to give them some comfort but the two didn't seem convinced.

After the sorting, food arrived and I tried to show some restraint in eating but I was starving since I didn't have much of a lunch during the train ride. Ron and Arion were eating with much gusto while Hermione was nibbling and constantly looking at the doors of the Great Hall for any sign of Harry. We also noticed that Hagrid and Snape were absent at the Head table.

A paper crane nearly landed on my food but I caught it and carefully unfolded it. I narrowed my eyes in anger as I read the word "Monster" in girly scribbles.

"That git." Arion growled. "I'm going to kill Mal–" He began but I crumpled it in a tight fist.

"It's Parkinson." I took a deep breath and yelped as I felt my palm burn. I waved my hand to cool it down and instead of dropping a ball of paper, ashes sprinkled all over my food.

Those around me watched me with surprise and awe. I hung my head low and muttered a "Scourgify" to remove the ashes with my wand.

Hermione leaned in whispering hotly, "You shouldn't do that!" She made sure that the other Gryffindors had returned to their previous conversations before my little yelp of pain.

Arion leaned in as well. "Try not to give out your secret with other magic." He reminded me and took my burnt hand under the table. "Do you need to see Madam Pomfrey?" He asked while looking at it.

I pulled my hand away. "I'm fine and it wasn't that kind of magic." I whispered to Hermione, Arion, and Ron.

Hermione looked at me with interest. "You mean you did wandless magic?" She whispered. "Even performing spells silently with a wand is hard enough." She pointed out.

Ron rolled his eyes. "Hermione, please. This is Fayt we're talking about." He mentioned at me with a nod. "She's not normal like the rest of us." He muttered under his breath.

I leaned back staring at him with wide eyes. "I... I'm going to see Madam Pomfrey." I stood up and rushed out of the Great Hall. I looked at my hand which was starting to form slight blisters. I froze when I heard Professor Snape mention my name.

"Ms. Lupin, shouldn't you be in the Great Hall?" He drawled with Harry behind him.

I showed my hand. "I was on my way to the Hospital Wing, professor. I burned myself." I said.

Professor Snape gave a short look at my hand. "Try not to get into too much trouble, like your father before you, Lupin." He muttered and while grabbing Harry's shoulders he pushed Harry towards the Great Hall. "Come Potter, you're late enough as is." He hissed.

Harry and I gave each other a look before we split up.

When I reached the Hospital Wing, Madam Pomfrey began her usual mutterings as she saw my hand. "It's a good thing you came to see me, Lupin. If you waited any longer, you may have gotten an infection! How did you get those burns?" She asked as she applied some anti-burn ointment.

I hesitated. "I... used wandless magic on accident." I answered truthfully.

She nodded. "I'm not surprised, Ms. Lupin. I believe your father before you was talented enough to use not only non-verbal magic but wandless magic without incantations when he was your age. It was mentioned when his troublesome friends disturbed him the day after the full moon. Bickering and using loud voices and disturbing your father of any rest!" She ranted as she watched my hand turn back to its normal color without any burns and blisters. "There you go, my dear. Good as new! Try not to get hurt anymore." She scolded me.

I gave a smile. "You're always kind, Madam Pomfrey." I said.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please give me any feedback by review or private message :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and the Harry Potter Universe. It rightfully belongs to J.K. Rowling. This story is produced purely for entertainment purposes only. I own Fayt, Arion, Athena, Alyss, and the Dragon Walker plot/species.**

 **This chapter introduces a very important piece of the plot that will carry on to the end of the trilogy. I'm very excited to share this chapter with you :) Enjoy!**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 4**_

"I'm sorry about Ron." Hermione blurted out as I woke from my slumber the next morning. "He doesn't think most of the time. I hope you weren't too hurt." Hermione asked. She stood at the side of my bed, already dressed in her uniform watching me rub my eyes.

I sat up and looked at the dorm that was empty of our dormmates. "Do you guys think... I'm a monster?" I asked her.

Hermione sat on my bed with a horrified look. "No! Of course not! You helped us so many times, how on earth are we supposed to think that? Fayt, I'm sure all of us see you as a hormonal teenage witch like myself and Alyss, and even Lavender and Parvati." She smiled.

I gave her a disgusted look. "That makes me feel so much better, Hermione." I muttered sarcastically.

Hermione chuckled. "Don't ever think that we hold any prejudice against you, Fayt. We're not like that." She assured me. "Now get up, we have classes." She reminded me and walked out of the room.

I got dressed and greeted Arion who was giving me a sad look. I gave him a bright smile and that itself seemed to brighten his spirits. I had an uneventful breakfast though Ron had immediately apologized for what he said last night. As a friend I had the heart to forgive him. It was also amusing when Arion complained about Alyss staying at the Ravenclaw table due to the need to be present for confirmation of our advancement to N.E.W.T.s.

Professor McGonagall approached the two of us looking at the beginning of the stack of papers she held for Arion's grades. "Mr. Black, it seems you have done well in your exams. I'm happy to announce you are cleared for Charms, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Herbology, Potions, and Transfigurations. You are also cleared for Ancient Runes, and Care for Magical Creatures." She announced.

Arion took his time table and observed it. "Thanks, Professor McGonagall." He gave a nod.

Professor McGonagall turned to me. "Ms. Lupin, welcome back to Hogwarts." She greeted me while looking through the center of the stack of papers. "Let's see what we have here. You are cleared to take Charms, Care for Magical Creatures, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Herbology, Potions, Transfigurations, and Ancient Runes. I'm sure you'll be able to handle this schedule." She said while handing me my time-table.

I nodded. "I will do my best professor." I said.

She gave a smile before turning to Hermione to continue with handing out time-tables.

As Hermione, Arion and I headed for Ancient Runes. I turned my head towards the Slytherin Table, slightly surprised as my eyes met Malfoy's. Our eyes locked for a few seconds and I felt my arms shaking. I tightened my hold on my bag and quickly looked away blushing. 'Why am I feeling this way, Athena? He called us a monster but the way he makes me feel is so bizarre.' I thought.

Athena remained silent which frustrated me.

"Fayt, are you alright?" Hermione asked. "Are you still thinking about last night?" She asked.

I looked at her quizzically. "What do you mean last night? I thought I made it clear I'm not upset at Ron." I said.

Hermione looked at Arion who seemed to magically appear from next to me to the other side of Hermione in an attempt to stay away from me as we walked.

I glared at Arion. "You told her what happened?" I hissed at him as we reached the third floor.

Arion gave me a glare. "It's important! The git went to a new low for calling you that and now Parkinson is following. Who knows what other snakes will do the same?" He asked.

Hermione frowned at me. "The biggest question is," She cut off out little glares at each other. "How does Malfoy know about what you are, Fayt." She said.

I frowned. "Malfoy spotted me heading for the forest last year and with the row my mother had with his father during the first war I'm sure the word has reached Malfoy." I guessed.

Hermione stopped at turned to me. "Fayt, this is serious. Your secret can come out if Malfoy really knows. You'll... You may be treated as a werewolf. A hazard to the students by some parents. I'm sorry for saying this but even if we don't see you like that, others will." She said.

I closed my eyes taking a deep breath. "I'll keep an eye out." I promised Hermione and Arion and we both rushed to Ancient Runes before we ended up being late.

* * *

Arion and Hermione were kind enough to warn me about the change of both Potions and Defense Against the Dark Arts Professors. It just so happened that Professor Slughorn would be taking over Potions, such may relieve stress for the class seeing that Slughorn took in students with at least an E for his N.E.W.T.s class instead of Snape allowing only Os. I was sure all the student body would be dreading Professor Snape's teaching methods for Defense Against the Dark Arts, Hermione already giving us her prediction when Harry and Ron joined us outside of the classroom.

"We got so much homework for Runes. A fifteen inch essay, two translations, and I've got to read these by Wednesday!" She said anxiously as she secured a book that threatened to slip from her arms.

"There, there, Hermione," I assured her with a pat on the shoulder. "I'm sure you'll be fine since even Arion made it into Ancient Runes." I gave her a smile.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Arion pouted.

Hermione ignored Ron's little "shame" comment to Harry and looked at all of us with narrowed eyes. "You wait. I bet Snape will give us loads." She said and as if on cue the door swung open to reveal Snape.

"Inside." He commanded. He looked down at all the students before taking my arm to hold me back. He waited as students who looked at me curiously all entered the classroom before turning to me. "Lupin," He said with a low voice. "You may have succeeded in previous classes, but I'm fully aware of your capabilities with that dragon inside your mind. If I catch you cheating in my class I will send you off before you can blink." He said darkly.

I held my chin up not wavering under his warning. "I assure you professor, my abilities in your class will be a hundred percent Fayt Lupin and nothing less." I replied with a calm voice.

He let go of my arm and jabbed his finger towards the open door before following me into the rather gloomy looking room.

 _At least this is better than the cats and pink last year._ Athena commented and I gave a mental laugh. I took my seat next to Arion while mouthing "Later."

"I have not asked you to take out your books." Snape spoke as he closed the door and walked to the front of the classroom with long strides. He turned to us with his cold eyes. "I wish to speak to you, and I want your fullest attention. You have had five teachers in this subject for far, I believe. Naturally, these teachers will all have had their own methods and priorities. Given this confusion I am surprised so many of you scraped an O.W.L. in this subject. I shall be even more surprised in all of you manage to keep up with the N.E.W.T. work, which will be much more advanced." His eyes swept the room looking mostly at the Gryffindors.

I too looked at most of the students weary postures as they listened to the speech.

"The Dark Arts are many, varied, even-changing, and eternal. Fighting them is like fighting a many-headed monster, which, each time a neck is severed, sprouts a head even fiercer and cleverer that before. You are fighting that which is unfixed, mutating and indestructible." Snape continued. "Your defenses must therefore be as flexible and inventive as the arts you seek to undo. These pictures give a fair representation of what happens to those who suffer, for instance, the Cruciatus Curse," He mentioned to a picture on the wall. "Feel the Dementor's Kiss, or provoke the aggression of the Inferius."

His speech was interrupted by Parvati who asked if Inferius was used before by Voldemort and Snape confirmed they were and may be used again.

"Now you are, I believe, novices in the use of nonverbal spells. What is the advantage of a nonverbal spell?" He asked and his eyes almost displayed an eye roll as Hermione's hand shot up. He looked over the entire class and stopped at me before turning to Hermione. "Very well – Granger?" He asked.

Hermione happy to answer the first question of the lesson immediately began, "Your adversary has no warning about what kind of magic you're about to perform which gives you a split-second advantage." She answered.

"An answer copied almost word for word from The Standard Book of Spells, Grade Six," Snape recognized and announced. "But correct in essentials. Yes, those who progress to using magic without shouting incantations gain an element of surprise in their spell casting. Not all wizards can do this of course; it is a question of concentration and mind power which some _lack_." He gave a look at Harry who did not look away but challenged the gaze with his own. "You will divide into pairs. One partner will attempt to jinx the other without speaking. The other will attempt to repel the jinx in equal silence. Begin." He said.

Arion and I immediately partnered up and as I felt Snape's eyes watch me I gave Arion permission to try jinxing first.

Probably 20 minutes into the lesson, Arion had trouble. He kept flicking his wand but his wand sparked without sending a Jinx. He also had better control of himself as he immediately silenced himself when a small sound escaped his lips. With more focus and deep breathing, he seemed to be waiting for a few seconds before he moved his wand fast and his mouth a bit open but no sound came out.

I, having had my guard raised every time Arion moved his wand or made a small movement, instinctively flicked my wrist downwards thinking, 'Protego!' in my mind. I watched as the jinx was stopped a few inches in front of me when it hit the shield charm I conjured.

"Again." Snape commanded at both of us earning some distracted glances towards us.

I was immediately aware of Malfoy looking at me behind Arion.

Arion cast another jinx, this time, better with his lips sealed and I flicked my wrist downward again casting another shield charm to keep myself safe.

Snape watched me with narrowed eyes before turning away to look at other students, specifically Harry and Ron.

I looked at Arion to see if he was ready. I closed my eyes thinking of a jinx. 'Flipendo.' I thought while flicking my wand fast. I watched as Arion also flicked his wand downward his face in deep concentration as my Knockback Jinx collided with his Shield Charm.

We both gave a deep sigh relaxing a bit. We practiced a few more times before class was released with, as Hermione predicted, Snape giving us difficult and complicated homework.

"Nice performance, Lupin. Shame you couldn't knock Black back. It seems you're not trying to–" Malfoy called after me as Arion and I headed for the Library.

I turned around and within a second I took out my wand, made a curve upwards and slashed downwards while thinking, 'Silencio!'

Draco moved to react but the charm was done. He tried to speak but no sound came out. He put his hands to his throat as he tried to speak again. He glared at me as I walked up to him with a look to match his own.

"Yes, I'd say that's a nice performance indeed." I grabbed his collar and leaned towards his ear. "You may know what I am, but rest assured you'll be making a grave mistake if you reveal it." I whispered softly in his ear. I backed away looking into his eyes before turning around and swung my wand again to cancel my silencing charm. I walked with Arion and kept my eyes low as I fought the nervous feeling in my stomach.

"You sure showed him," Arion grinned but noticed my troubled look. "Hey are you alright?" He asked placing a hand on my shoulder.

I smiled weakly at Arion but I didn't answer the question. "Let's just start on homework." I said walked faster to the library.

* * *

As the time for Potions rolled in, I sat with Arion at a bench with a potion that smelled very alluring. I watched as Arion smelled it and gave a sigh. "What's going on with you, Ari?" I couldn't help but smile at his face.

"It smells like Alyss..." He gave a dreamy sigh.

I blinked and leaned in, taking a sniff of a mixture of scents none that smelled anything like Alyss. "I don't think so. It smells like... green apples and..." I stopped and leaned away feeling sick to my stomach. I started shaking which Arion began to notice.

"Fayt? Are you alright? You don't look so good." He frowned and placed a hand on my shoulder.

I laced my fingers together pressing them against my lap. I heard Athena talking to me in my mind but I couldn't register her words. I took a deep breath and willed myself to calm down for a few minutes. "I'm fine." I said. I felt guilty when I saw Arion's concerned face. "Amortentia." I whispered recognizing the potion.

Arion looked at it incredulously. "Do you want to sit at another desk?" He asked but before I could respond Slughorn walked in. He gave enthusiastic 'hello's to Harry and Zambini while he made his way to his desk.

I could not focus on the introduction of the class because I mind was spinning at the reaction I had from the Amortentia. The smell was so familiar it was nauseating. I tried to rule it as my mostly annoying acute sense of smell but something besides Athena told me it was not.

Arion nudged me and I noticed students getting up to collect ingredients. "Draught of Living Death." He said and went to grab ingredients.

I flipped my book to the correct page and studied the potion directions before grabbing ingredients myself.

The potion was proven to be a bit challenging as each instruction did not follow what the potion should have been at the point in time. As my potion turned into an interesting shade of purple I heard Arion make a slight groan as his potion was a shade of violet.

It turned out that Harry had the best Draught of Living Death potion which earned him a Felix Felicis. I looked at Arion who explained that Felix Felicis is a potion that makes the user lucky.

"You haven't been paying attention haven't you?" He asked as we packed up our things. He followed me towards the door.

"I was thinking. Ari, something is happening and I don't–" I stopped in my tracks as my vision was instantly assaulted by an old tattered book of _Advanced Potion Making_. I tilted my head to see Hermione and Ginny looking at me with a serious face, Ron looking slightly amused, and Harry looking at Hermione with a slightly annoyed look. "Can I... help you?" I asked cautiously.

"Is this book bewitched?" Hermione and Ginny asked me and I took the book carefully in my hands. I flipped through the pages scanning its scribbled pages. I gave a small wave of my hand at some pages, ones with few scribbles and ones so heavy it seemed difficult to read. "It's clear." I gave my verdict and handed back to Hermione.

While Hermione was surprised, she took the book and Harry spoke, "Are you done now or are you waiting for it to perform backflips?"

I covered my mouth to hide my amusement. "Well, if we're done here..." I took Arion's arm and headed for dinner.

"As you were saying?" Arion asked mentioning me to continue.

I looked at him seriously. "I don't know what's going on, Ari. I've been feeling weird and it's scary." I fingered my bag strap.

Arion frowned. "I'm sure you'll figure it out, Fayt. A lot of things happened within these few months," he gave a grin. "Maybe a good flight will help you." He suggested.

I gave a smile. "Yeah... Yeah, you may be right." I nodded.

* * *

 _Draco_

Draco watched as Fayt laughed with Arion and Alyss at the Gryffindor table during dinner. His mind drifted to a woman he met at the end of August. He could remember the feelings of unease as the woman walked around his living room, talked with her smooth and calm voice, looked at him with those nearly glowing golden eyes.

 _Draco sensed his mother's unease as he ate his lunch. He didn't bother to ask her what was wrong. If he knew any better it was probably the missions he accepted by the Dark Lord._

" _Draco, do not go to your room after you are done. You are expected in the living room." His Aunt Bellatrix commanded with a snap._

 _Draco groaned mentally and nodded. "Yes, Aunt Bellatrix." He replied. He wondered what he'll have to listen to again. He tried to finish his lunch slowly but Aunt Bellatrix nearly screamed at him to hurry up. As the house-elf took away the dishes to clean, he followed his mother and aunt to the living room and sat between them._

 _Not even a minute the door swung open and a group of Death Eaters strolled in following Voldemort himself._

 _Draco was immediately pulled to his feet to greet the Dark Lord and as he did so his eyes fell on a woman with long, black hair draping over her left shoulder. He studied how she walked with grace and had an air of importance that he recognized from people of his society._

 _She suddenly looked at him as if sensing he was looking at her. Her golden eyes made him look downward and nervous. As the room was silent, her heels clicked closer to Draco before stopping in front of him. "So this is the young hatchling you spoke of." She said, her voice made Draco identify that she was dangerous._

" _His name is Draco Lucius Malfoy." Voldemort said._

 _A pale hand lifted his chin so she could look at him. She studied him for a few minutes before giving a smirk. "Interesting..." She pulled away and wiped her red dress as if she touched something disgusting. "He will perform well, just the way I want him to." She took a few steps stopping at Draco's mother who stiffened. "The mother." She identified with her soft voice. She gently touched his mother's cheek and titled her head as if studying her just as she did with Draco. She then walked in front of Bellatrix, took a sweeping glance at her and pulled a face as if she smelled something awful._

" _Is there something troubling you?" Voldemort asked noticing her distaste._

 _The woman snapped her head at the tall man. "You don't need to concern yourself with my goals. As long as you do your job, I will reward you with what you need." She turned to Draco once again. "Make sure no harm comes to this hatchling. He will be very useful in bringing the lady to me…" She looked at him like a predator eyeing her prey._

" _Who are you?" Draco asked before he could stop himself. He spun around falling to the couch as his cheek burned. It felt like he was hit by a ton of bricks! He felt his mother console him as he held his cheek and looked at the stern gaze of the woman._

" _Learn your place, hatchling. I did not give you permission to speak." She hissed. "Your father has ruined his purpose and you shall not do the same. Follow your orders as planned. But I stress this, if you fail to bring me the lady, your head will soon be mine." She walked away and two Death Eaters followed her silently._

Draco looked at Fayt once more. Something is going on… and he was afraid to find out what it was.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed meeting my newest member of my cast though I will refrain from revealing any information about her. I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

 **Please drop some feedback via Review or Private Message :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the wait. I went through some midterms and one of them was nerve-wrecking especially. It made me feel sick with headaches. That plus bad allergies was not a good combination. I had also experienced some writer's block but I managed to pass it and complete the chapter.**

 **I hope you all enjoy the chapter! I'm feeling really proud of this story so far and I can't wait to see this project to completion!**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 5**_

Quidditch tryouts were rather annoying since many people came to see Harry with or without skills.

Arion and I stood in line with the "potential" beaters and I gave a frown. Arion seeing the frown, rolled his eyes. "Look we've been doing homework for the past few days. I think it's time we get a bit of fun like last year." He reasoned with me for the fourteenth time this week.

I played with my fingers, while looking at the ground. "It's just we have so much homework…" I said quietly and was soon being shaken by Arion's hands on my shoulders.

"We can handle it. Come on, Fayt. You need this to calm your nerves. Flying always helps." He reasoned with a look as if he won this argument. And he did win.

I nodded at him and took a deep breath as Harry began to walk over. "Hello Harry." I greeted him.

Harry gave us a smile. "Sorry about all the wait. There's just so many people. I don't doubt your place in the team but let's get you started with tryouts." He tossed us the beater bats and then mentioned for us into the air.

Arion was right. Flying definitely calmed my thoughts of the feelings I got whenever I saw Malfoy. Harry shouted at us instructions that I was supposed to aim at the Chasers who made the team. Arion had to knock the bludgers away to make sure they were not hurt. Once Harry was satisfied he then switched our roles and I had to protect the Chasers while Arion aimed.

Flying through the air I managed to block all the bludgers, though one of them got very close to Ginny but the bludger was knocked away with my bat. "Are you alright?" I asked and she nodded. I heard a woosh headed towards me and looked up to see a bludger headed for me and behind it was Arion pulling his bat in after a swing. I knocked the bludger back at him and he knocked it back.

Then began a short match passing bludgers at each other until Harry flew up blowing his whistle.

"That's enough! Put the bludger away!" He tried to make it like he was mad but the grin on his face betrayed him.

Arion smacked the bludger towards the chest holding the balls and Katie Bell, who landed early by the ball chest was ready to freeze the wild ball and latch it to safety.

"So capt, did we make the team?" Arion leaned on his broom seeing that they were the last beaters to be assessed.

Harry began to float down to the ground. "I'll be deducting points off for fooling around." He said while hiding his smirk and I glared at Arion.

"This is all your fault!" I snapped at him.

Arion who was shocked at Harry's answer turned to me. "You're the one who hit the bludger back to me! I was hitting it back for self-defense! I don't fancy a trip to the infirmary!" he countered as we lowered the broom to where Harry was waiting.

I rolled my eyes but laughed as we both landed on the ground.

Harry who didn't seem to take long to reach a decision decided we would be this year's beaters. He watched us high-five and ordered us to stand by as he got the keepers started.

Ginny bumped her fist with my shoulder with a smirk. "I knew you two would make it." She said. "I guess Katie, Demelza, and I get more practice." Ginny said as Harry approached the group of people. "See you guys later." She said.

"Don't go too easy on them." I waved as she walked forward.

She looked back and had a devilish grin. "Never, not even at Ron." She winked and shot off with Demelza and Katie.

Arion and I watched students attempt to block the quaffle from reaching the three hoops. Multiple times Arion gave a snort or laugh when our fellow Gryffindors only manage to block one or two shots. In those multiple times I've always had to nudge Arion to "be nice" before watching as people left the Quidditch pitch either because they really wanted to be on the team or they just wanted a close look at Harry.

"Hey look at that guy!" Arion pulled my attention to a guy I recognized at the Slug Club lunch when we were on our way to Hogwarts. "You know who that is?" He asked.

"Cormac McLaggen." I answered. "He was at the lunch for the Slug Club."

Arion shuddered. "That name is awful!"

I laughed and looked up just in time to see McLaggen get shot off in the opposite direction of the last penalty shot.

As Arion burst into laughter I watched McLaggen's face as he lowered himself to the ground with an upset face. "Oh look, Ron's up next." Arion said.

Ron did amazing despite his nerves. He was extremely close but as Ginny remained true to her word she nearly got a goal but Ron succeeded in blocking it. He gave a deep sigh as he lowered to the ground.

After congratulations and Harry confirming the first practice for the following Thursday, I started dragging Arion to the Great Hall so we can grab Lunch and then resume our homework at the Library. We found Alyss sitting at the Gryffindor tables ignoring looks from Gryffindors as they tried to figure out why a Ravenclaw was sitting at their table.

"How was the tryouts? I'm sorry I couldn't watch. I had Arithmancy Homework." She mentioned to the book and a long chart.

Arion and I began to pile food on our plates. "We made Beaters." Arion said after he took a huge bite of his sandwich.

Alyss smiled. "That's wonderful!" She said and kissed Arion's sandwich puffed cheek. She gasped in horror when Arion swallowed too fast and began to choke on his sandwich.

I waved my wand and Arion coughed as his throat was cleared. "Honestly, I do need Arion as my Beater partner." I smiled as the shocked Ravenclaw offered pumpkin juice for Arion.

We made our way to the Library and immediately buried our heads into our books. While we struggled on Professor McGonagall's homework, Arion gave a frustrated groan for the tenth time.

"It's not in here!" He muttered flipping through the book again. "Have you got any ideas?" He looked at Alyss and I who seemed stumped.

I volunteered to find a book on the shelves that may have the answer as Alyss and Arion turned their attention to our Charms homework. As I found a promising book and pulled it off the shelf, I heard someone approach me. I looked at my left to see Malfoy looking at me questionably. I backed away from him while giving him a glare as my stomach began to twist annoyingly. "What do you want?" I growled.

Malfoy frowned. "You look like you're ready to rip my head off." He observed my face. "What's the matter with you?" He asked which made me roll my eyes.

"Don't act like you don't know, Malfoy. Everything you say is a malicious sentence towards me." I tightened my hand into a fist at my side and tightened my hold on the book.

Malfoy gave a sign of recognition and frowned. "Look, Lupin. I'm sorry for what I said." He said and reached his hand towards me.

"Don't touch me." I hissed at him while backing away. I felt tears forming in my eyes. "You're not worthy to touch me." I said but my heart was aching in pain. 'What's going on?' I thought furiously as I wiped my tears on my sleeves.

"Lupin..." Malfoy stepped forward reaching for my arm. His hand landed on my fist.

The sparks I felt on the train were ignited again and I pushed Malfoy away, sending him to the floor. I stared at him with wide eyes and backed away. "I'm... I'm sorry." I whispered and rushed out of the aisle. I dropped the book at the table for Arion and Alyss but I didn't stop running. I stopped when I couldn't run anymore, taking deep breaths. I sat on a window sill hugging my knees. It wasn't long before I was pulled into a hug by Alyss with Arion looking worried.

* * *

 _Draco_

Draco was able to find some solitude in the library. It was only a few weeks into the school year and he could not believe the workload he was being fed in classes. As if he needed to know all these for next year! But still, he had to make sure he kept his grades up since the old man was still controlling Hogwarts. So Draco found himself in the library finishing up his Potions homework that didn't seem that much difficult for him as others in his class. He snorted mentally as he thought of Weasley and Potter making it into the N.E.W.T.s class for Potions. Even worse! Potter had won Felix Felicis. For 5 years, he knew Potter had no Potions skill.

But Potter was not a concern even though Draco very well knew that his arch-nemesis will be watching him this year. One of the more troubling matters he could not figure to solve is the mission he received from that woman. _Follow your orders as planned. But I stress this, if you fail to bring me the lady, your head will soon be mine._ Draco shuddered as he walked through the tall shelves of the Library. Fayt, the lady, will be an extremely tough person to crack into. He's seen the wand ability first hand.

The memory of Fayt suddenly turning around and flicking her wand without even moving her lips. The way her magic gripped his throat and vocal cords so he couldn't continue to taunt her for that single moment. It was shocking. But he walked into that situation. He knew what she was.

He spotted the Dragon Walker skimming through titles of books and watched as she stood on her tip toes to grab a book off the shelf. He walked up to her and she looked at him before stepping back with a glare.

"What do you want?" Her face was full of hate which made him frown.

"You look like you're ready to rip my head off. What's the matter with you?" He asked and earned an eye roll from her.

"Don't act like you don't know, _Malfoy_." She said his name the same way she said it back at the gates of her house. "Everything you say is a malicious sentence towards me." She started getting defensive the way he was familiar to seeing when they always got into a serious argument. She tightened her free hand in a fist and held the book tightly against her chest as if he would try to steal it from her.

He felt the guilt he felt back when they got off the trains. He had called her a monster. He thought Fayt would lash out at him the way she would back in their fourth or fifth year. Instead Fayt flinched in pain and ran off leaving Arion and Alyss to rush after her for comfort. Parkinson immediately got into the nickname and started calling Fayt a monster before Draco demanded she stopped calling her that with the reason that it was getting annoying.

Draco raised his hands and reached out for her. "Look, Lupin. I'm sorry for what I said." He watched as she took a few more steps back, demanding to not touch her. He knew something was wrong as her eyes filled with tears. She was building walls between them and it looked like it was hurting her a lot. "Lupin…" he said as she wiped her tears. His hands fell on her closed fist and his mind briefly remembered that small moment on the train when he felt the spark coursed through the nerves in his body. The feeling disappeared as soon as it appeared because he felt his back hit the floor instantly. He looked up at the horrified face of Fayt.

"I'm… I'm sorry." She whispered and ran away from him as of hell hounds were after her.

Draco stood up and watched as she dropped the book in front of his cousin before leaving the library. She didn't even take her personal belongings. Draco hid himself as Arion and Alyss quickly packed their things and ran after her. He looked at his hands, trying to figure out the strange spark that seemed to appear only when Fayt and Draco's skin touched. It was indescribable and it left him wanting more.

* * *

 _Fayt's Pov_

For the next four weeks I've been avoiding Malfoy like the plague. I've been working on most of my homework in the comfort of the common rooms and whenever I was on break or meals I made sure that I had Arion and Alyss around. I could tell they were curious about my nervous behavior but I thanked the Elder Dragon that they did not press the issue. If I was ready to talk about it, I would talk about it.

Harry was also keeping Arion and I busy with Quidditch practice. Though I had some suspicion that he was scheduling practice to avoid Slughorn's dinners. Not that I was complaining. Flying on a broom and homework was an effective distraction to the social happenings of the school. Harry seemed pleased at the way the team was working together. The only problem was the moon close to its fullness. Harry had noticed my sluggish performance during practice in late October. With the full moon coming up it meant my stamina wasn't at its best.

"Fayt, do you want to sit this one out? You don't look so good." Harry asked as I landed on my feet and stumbled.

I closed my eyes feeling nauseous and my head was spinning. "I'll be fine, Harry. It's just..." I stumbled again and heard my teammates fly over.

Harry wrapped an arm around my shoulders as my body threatened to stumble again. "Is it that time of month again?" He joked and I gave a chuckle.

"Very funny..." I muttered and gave a wide yawn.

Harry looked at Arion who was already running up with a bruise on his face. He probably had struggle trying to fasten the bludger as fast as he could before running over. "You two are done for today. Take Fayt to the infirmary." He ordered as he passed me to Arion.

I waved with my hand that could almost pass for a drunk wave. "I don't... just bed..." I muttered leaning on Arion. I groaned feeling more nauseous as Arion swept me up into his arms. "Warning next time?" I muttered as Arion walked away from our teammates who took off into the air.

* * *

 _Draco_

Draco took careful watch of his surroundings as he made his way to the 7th floor of the castle. He felt nervous, after hearing word that his necklace failed to reach Dumbledore. It was reckless of him to count on others to deliver the necklace to Dumbledore. His stomach also tightened at the thought of him using the Imperius Curse on Madame Rosemerta. His first casting of the three Forbidden Curses. He knew there would be more chances that he would have to resort to casting those curses but a small part of him prayed that he would not use the Killing Curse ever. He could feel nauseous at the thought of taking someone's life but wasn't that what he was ordered to do by the Dark Lord himself?

Shuffled footsteps was heard under him as he reached the 7th floor and he quickly sank into the shadows of the corridors. The footsteps belonging to Arion, dressed in Quidditch robes, was shuffled and slightly heavy as he was carrying someone in his arms.

Draco immediately recognized the person to be Fayt, who was also dressed in her own quidditch robes. He frowned was he studied her pale, unconscious face. He fought the urge to come out of hiding and try to see what was wrong with her.

"Don't worry, Fayt. You'll feel much better Sunday." Arion whispered to Fayt but with the corridor's being silent Draco was able to hear every word.

Draco thought as the two Gryffindors disappeared into the Gryffindor Common Room. What was so important about the next two days? He slithered out of his hiding spot and when he passed a window he stopped when he spotted the faint circle of the moon in the late afternoon sky.

* * *

 _October 26, 1996 – 8:00 PM_

Draco successfully shook off Parkinson once again during his Prefect rounds. He watched as Parkinson huffed as she walked towards the stairs for the second floor. Normally he would make his way to the room of requirement but tonight he had other matters to attend to. He made his way to the courtyard and cast a disillusionment charm on himself. He managed to hide in the shadows as shuffling was heard and Madame Pomfrey bustled out with a sluggish Fayt next to her. He watched as a woman with bubble gum pink hair greet them and the young woman allowed them to make their way to the forbidden forest. Draco followed the two with silence and he was briefly reminded of his venture to the forest when he spotted Fayt sneaking out last year.

Hiding in the shadows of the trees, he watched as Madame Pomfrey and Fayt say their good nights before Fayt wobbled deeper into the forest. He followed at a distance, gripping his wand tightly for any signs of danger to him or Fayt.

After what seemed to be an hour of walking, Draco jumped when Fayt tripped to her knees. He moved to help her but stopped in horror as her body began to deform. He heard and read of the painful process when werewolves transformed under the full moon. It seemed painful as their bones were shifted against joints under their skin.

Fayt, however, had a rather calm and painless transformation. It was still hard to watch, but also fascinating enough to not look away. No longer stood the girl Draco became interested in back in fourth year, but instead a medium sized dragon, as black as the night.

The dragon wasn't as spiky as the dragons he saw back in fourth year during the Triwizard Tournament. The dragon was more rounded, and the spines protruding down from neck to tail were like rounded triangles. The tail was not long but not short, ending with three fans of webbed skin, assumed to help with the direction the dragon wanted to fly to. The wings were magnificent. Black as her body, they stretched wide with the same thin, webbed membrane as the fans of her tail, they gave a powerful stroke and leaves around her flew off in the disturbed air.

Draco was confused. Why would Dumbledore and Madame Pomfrey simply allow the dragon to wander in the Forbidden Forest? He could guess that they were still rather close to the castle. The dragon could simply fly towards the castle and put the inhabitants in danger. But if this was the process of the full moon for 5 years, during Fayt's time at Hogwarts, surely people would know about a dragon attack.

Draco was so focused on his thoughts that he failed to notice a creature approaching him before it snapped a twig. He turned and yelled in shock as a creature pounced. He didn't have time to raise his wand but even if he did, his arms were unresponsive as he stood there frozen in fear. He closed his eyes waiting for pain, however, a force knocked him back away from the creature. Draco landed on his back and managed to open his eyes. In front of him, the dragon had reared on her hind paws facing away from him as she faced off the creature that snuck up on him.

The creature gave a snarl, angry that its dinner was taken away and moved to challenge the dragon.

The dragon gave a roar and shook the earth has her front paws landed on the ground. Instead of a stream of red fire spilling out of her jaws, a bright purple fireball shot at a fast speed hitting the creature.

The creature took this as a good reason to run for it scampered off deeper into the forest.

The dragon gave a snort and turned to Draco, who flinched in fear. Green reptilian eyes stared down at Draco with the same power he felt when Fayt and the little girl Sylvia gave when they locked eyes. The dragon's head moved forward and Draco backed away.

Draco heard a sniff from the Dragon's nose and suddenly he was doused in slobber as a large tongue ran all over his chest and up to his hair. He gave a disgusted groan as he was licked probably 4 more times before he pushed the Dragon's head away. "Disgusting!" He growled as he looked at himself. He was no longer invisible and the moonlight made his wet, black shirt and skin shine with the dragon's saliva. He looked at the dragon to see it was watching him with a rather innocent and curious look. He pulled out his wand from his pockets and waved it over himself muttering a " _Scourgify_ ". He stood up and brushed off his clothes. 'So much for being discreet.' He thought as he eyed the dragon who was simply lying down on her belly watching him with absolutely no malice.

 _I am Athena._

Draco looked around alarmed at the female voice that rang in his head.

 _No need to be alarmed, Draco Malfoy. I am only speaking to you._

Draco turned to the dragon who did not change her expression. "You know me?" He asked slowly.

Athena's tail brushed aside some leaves behind her. _Of course I do. I know all that Fayt sees, smells, hears, and feels. I am one with Fayt._ She relayed the message to his mind. _We are a Dragon Walker._

"Can... Fayt see me?" Draco asked. Merlin, if Fayt knew Draco was here with Athena she would have his head the next morning.

Athena tilted her head again, her eyes staring into space for a few seconds before focusing back to him. _She always sleeps on our transformations. She knows nothing unless I show her._ Athena told him.

Draco gave a sigh of relief. "I should head back." He said and moved to walk around Athena. He was stopped by an outstretched wing.

 _The forest is dangerous. Allow me to guide you._ She stood up and towered over him. She turned around and took a few steps forward before looking back at him expectantly.

He walked in the direction Athena was facing and looked around as he walked beside her. He could see figures in the distance watching him but with low growls from the black dragon they creatures scampered away. He gave a few glances at Athena and felt a sense of security from being with her.

If Athena was dangerous, surely she would have ripped him into shreds by now. Athena hasn't make any attempt to hurt him within the two, nearly three, hours he was with her which made him guilty for calling Fayt a monster.

Once they finally reached the castle grounds at the edge of the forest, Draco turned to Athena who was looking at him once again curiously.

 _If you wish, I will not tell Fayt about tonight._ She told him. _Fayt and your feud is something I personally do not wish to intervene. I will say this._ She bowed her head. _Calling us a monster, hurts us more than you can ever imagine._ She raised her head and turned around, disappearing into the forest.

Draco snuck back into the castle with another disillusionment charm on himself. After he was safely in the corridors with no one around he ended the spell and made his way to his common room to get a good rest.

* * *

 **Please review and tell me what you think of the story so far! ^^**


	6. Chapter 6

**Finals are approaching but I'm giving you something to read before I dive into study mode. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and the Harry Potter Universe. It rightfully belongs to J.K. Rowling. This story is produced purely for entertainment purposes only. I own Fayt, Arion, Athena, Alyss, and the Dragon Walker plot/species.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 6**_

 _Fayt's Pov_

The next few days I've been noticing Malfoy giving me some curious looks but I was still avoiding him for the better of my mental health. Alyss, Arion, and I were still burying our heads in our books for most of our time. Arion and I decided to get as much done as possible before Harry resumed the constant afternoons of practice coming up. This also made Alyss happy since her boyfriend has seemed to give up putting on pranks on other people.

The looks Malfoy gave me discreetly held slight curiosity before he looks away as if thinking about something else. The year didn't seem to be going well for him and I have noticed he was falling behind in work somewhat. But why would I care? I was still avoiding him.

I walked into the changing rooms to meet Demelza and an excited Ginny. "What's gotten into you?" I smiled as Ginny failed to keep her grin down.

"Dean's made Chaser since Katie is away. I mean... it's a shame Katie's not back but I'm so happy for Dean!" Ginny said quickly.

I tapped my chin. "I was wondering why he was following Arion into the changing room," I said. "Well I'm sure Harry knows what he's doing." I said.

"I'm surprised you didn't know earlier, Fayt. The school's going mad that Harry let Dean onto the team." Demelza said as she tied her hair into braids.

I blushed. "Well I've been spending more time in the library, I don't really listen much to anything when I'm working on homework. Just you wait for the workload for N.E.W.T.s!" I wagged my finger at them.

We all walked into the pitch to join the males.

"You took your time didn't you?" Harry eyed us as we got into line. "Right then, the usual routine. Let's get started."

Arion and I were still keeping up with practice and trying out techniques to combat the bludgers. Under Harry's orders, we mostly sent bludgers after Dean who had noticed as he spent most of his concentration trying to dodge them. We tried to mix it up as well trying to stop Ginny from making scores. I had managed to successfully make Dean drop the quaffle as the bludger rammed into his body.

I gave a wave as Dean made a beeline to the ground. "I'm sorry!" I said and Ginny passed by me.

"Try not to kill my boyfriend." Ginny gave a playful glare and I gave Dean a potion to ease the pain.

"Are you alright?" I asked.

Dean nodded. "For now." He grinned.

We heard a yelp of pain and looked up to see Demelza making a zig-zagged line to the ground and her hand was covering her mouth.

I pinched my nose at the nauseating smell of fresh blood. I ignored Dean's curious look as I quickly mounted my broom away from the scene.

The rest of the practice did not go as well as the previous practices due to Ron's nerves and performance suffered the next few days.

Arion and I could tell there was something going on with Ginny, Ron, and Harry for the siblings seemed to be ready to claw each other's head off while Harry was distracted a lot. At the same time Dean was shooting me some glances my way which didn't really settle well for me.

"It might be nothing, Fayt. Just ignore it." Arion said when I explained this to him.

"It might have been Demelza's blood when Ron punched her accidentally. It was nauseating and Dean was probably close by to notice." I said.

Arion shrugged it off with a, "Maybe he noticed how sensitive you re to the _sight_ of blood." And he had a point. I could have played it off as I was queasy at the sight of blood.

The next practice ended up with Demelza in tears when Ron screamed at her out of frustration. I immediately went to the fourth year and patted her back as I rushed her to the changing room. "There, there, it's not your fault." I kept telling her and looked back to see Ginny, Ron, and Harry fighting before Ron stormed off and Arion was lacking up the bludgers.

I made sure Demelza calmed down and gave her a bar of chocolate. "Here, Demelza. Chocolate will make you feel better." I offered.

She looked at me strangely but took the bar. "Is that true?" She sniffled.

I gave her a smile. "It always helps me when I'm sad." I answered her. I watched as she took a bite and gave a smile at me.

"It's good. Thanks, Fayt." She said.

I gave a shrug. "I just thank Honeydukes for keeping up their supply of chocolates." I chuckled.

* * *

The next morning was met with constant booing from the Slytherins. I stopped Arion from casting hexes as we ate.

"Fine, I won't hex them as long as you don't take 20 minutes to consume a slice of bacon." Arion pleaded me which made me burst into laughter.

I looked over to Harry, Ron, and Hermione and frowned when Hermione was glaring at her friends furiously before joining us for breakfast. I studied Harry's calm look and Ron who seemed to be acting his usual nervous self. I shook my head at Arion who had opened his mouth to greet Hermione and we both quickly finished our breakfast.

As the match approached closer we made our way to the Quidditch Pitch and Arion was immediately occupied by Alyss who was determined to give him the best good luck kiss ever.

I rolled my eyes but felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned and froze when I met Malfoy's grey eyes. My arms were immediately caught by Malfoy's and I felt my stomach twist in nervousness.

"Hey, relax. I just want to tell you good luck." He whispered, making me hold my breath. "I know we're not on good terms right now, but I think you'll do great." He said.

I stared at him, my mind racing as fast as a Snitch could fly. "I... umm..." I stuttered.

Malfoy instantly gave me a sneering look. "Slytherin will wipe the grass with you." He said and walked away.

I looked at him confused and suddenly felt Arion's arm drag me towards the changing room. I noted that it seems like Arion didn't manage to see Malfoy talking to me because he seemed to be in a good mood. I was waiting with Demelza, Ginny, and Arion when Harry and Ron arrived.

"Conditions look ideal and guess what? The Slytherin Chaser Vaisey – he took a Bludger in the head yesterday during their practice, and he's too sore to play! And even better than that – Malfoy's gone off sick too!" She said excitedly.

" _What?_ " Harry asked while staring at Ginny. "He's ill? What's wrong with him?"

"No idea, but it's great for us," Ginny said brightly. "They're playing Harper instead; he's in my year and he's an idiot."

I watched as Harry changed into his Quidditch robes and he seemed distracted. I too frowned. Was I imagining things when Malfoy told me good luck and then shortly changed his mind? I was pulled back to Earth when Arion pulled me, telling me that it was time for the match.

The match was going well for our team as the chasers made an incredible display of making goals past the Keeper. Ron was also making a great play as he blocked every quaffle that was sent his way.

Arion and I had been busy fighting with the Slytherin Beaters and defending our groupmates.

"Funny how Harry recruited a female beater to the team. She doesn't even look the right build for a position..." I heard Zacharias Smith.

Harry flew past me giving me permission to hit a bludger at the commentator's podium, knowing I was able to hear him with my good hearing.

I spotted a bludger about to fly over me for Harry but I made a vertical flip to align myself with the bludger and swung my bat. I was rewarded with a hit on the bludger and watched as it sped away from harry and into Harper, the Slytherin seeker. I gave a look at the commentator for a moment before focusing on the game.

The game ended with Gryffindor winning by a landslide. We all crowded around Harry giving him hugs. I quickly made my way to the changing rooms for a shower to get away from the stench of sweat on all of us. When I got out of the shower I was immediately greeted by Alyss who gave me a hug.

"You did great, you and Arion." She smiled. "I didn't expect you to come out so early."

I smiled with a shrug. "I'd heavily judge someone who would want to smell sweat for hours." I explained which ended up with us laughing. Alyss and I spent some time in the corridors before Arion and Alyss left for probably a stroll through the corridors. I made my way up to the seventh floor and spotted Hermione disappearing into a room before Harry came out and greeted me shortly before following her to see if Hermione was alright. I wanted to go after them but I heard footsteps behind me and looked over my shoulder to see Malfoy looking at me.

"Congrats." He said slightly grudgingly.

I tried to walk away but my feet froze when I heard him say, "Can we talk?" I was suddenly turned around and I faced Malfoy. I immediately sent my gaze downwards. I gasped when he pulled me away from the possibility of us being seen. "Malfoy, I don't want to talk." I snapped but he put a finger to his lips.

"Just hear me out okay?" He snapped back and sighed running his hands through his hair. "I want to apologize for calling you... that..." He said. "You've been willing to help me with what I asked this summer and I treated you unfairly."

I stared at him wide-eyed at the sudden apology. I never would have expected something like this from him. My mind also quickly processed what he said and I felt guilty. I haven't been able to find anything about the Curse on his father. To be honest I nearly forgot about it with what happened in the States and Sylvia. "I..." I began.

"I'm also not mad about what happened in the library. Or the time you silenced me with your wand. It was... it was good magic, Lupin." He said.

I blinked and looked at the ground. I was extremely nervous and felt my body shaking. I looked at my white fists that were shaking uncontrollably. I felt tears form in my eyes as fear gripped me.

"Lupin?" Malfoy whispered my name and he placed his hands on my fists.

I felt cold and rigged as I looked at him again. "Wh-what are you doing to me?" I whispered. I felt my tears falling. "This feeling when I'm with you. It scares me. Why are you making me feel this way?" I flinched when Malfoy opened my balled fists and placed his hands over mine.

"Why don't you follow your instinct?" He whispered. "Tell me what these feelings are telling you."

I gripped his hands tightly and felt as if holding onto him was keeping me sane. I gave a soft sniffle as my vision blurred from tears. "It hurts so much... to be away from you..." I said truthfully. I shuddered as Malfoy place his forehead against my forehead. Being so close to him made my chest flutter and the fear inside me subsided as if he was chasing it away.

"Don't fight it then." He whispered and his breath fell on my lips.

"ARGH!"

We broke apart at the sudden yell coming from another part of the corridor.

I backed away from him and wiped my tears before running off. I felt embarrassed with my heart racing. I stopped and took a deep breath while taking a few glances to see if Malfoy was following me or watching me. He wasn't. I waved my hand over my face to hide any sign of my tears and walked to see Hermione running to the portrait of the Fat Lady. I ran after her, shoving my emotions in check and followed her up to our dorms.

Hermione was sobbing on her bed and I immediately took her into a hug. She hugged back and it seemed her sobbing grew more intense as I whispered comfort to her even though I didn't know what was wrong. All I knew was that I had to, and was more than happy to, give her comfort as she gave me comfort in the past.

"There, there, Hermione... Just let it all out." I whispered over and over and rocked her back and forth as my grandmother did to me when I was distressed. I managed to get Hermione into bed but she was still crying into her pillow while she lay on her stomach. I simply sat next to her rubbing her back. "There, there... Just rest." I whispered softly to her when her sobbing began to soften. "Relax and sleep."

After a few more minutes she had fell into a slumber and I waved my hand over her head. Her face looked troubled but I whispered in the ancient language, _I chase thy unpleasant dreams away, so thee can rest peacefully._ Her face relaxed immediately and she began to breathe softly.

I took my wand and banished her tears from her pillow and face. I pulled the curtains to give Hermione privacy and then waved my wand again to prevent any noises from the outside to bother Hermione. I sighed and also changed into my pyjamas before closing the curtains around my bed when I climbed in. I tried to sleep but memories of Malfoy so close to me made me hot with embarrassment.

Lavender and Parvati had come back to the dorm and after a few squeals that made me pat myself on the back for charming Hermione's curtains. Lavender gushed about her new relationship with Ron to Parvati and she seemed to be on cloud nine. Perhaps this was what Hermione was upset about? After all, Hermione was upset and did not sit with Harry and Ron during breakfast this morning. After what seemed to be forever, Lavender and Parvati had finally settled down to sleep.

 _They might as well tell the whole school about it._ Athena grumbled. _Are you alright?_ She turned to me.

'Just shaken.' I replied grimly. 'This feeling, I've never felt it before. It's so overwhelming.' I told her. I could feel Athena sinking back into the solitude of her mind and like how I lulled Hermione into a slumber, she did the same.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Please review and let me know what you think :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and the Harry Potter Universe. It rightfully belongs to J.K. Rowling. This story is produced purely for entertainment purposes only. I own Fayt, Arion, Athena, Alyss, and the Dragon Walker plot/species.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 7**_

Malfoy and I have been sneaking glances at each other discreetly for the next month. My sickening feelings no longer bothered me when I was in class sitting a few seats away from him. I kept thinking about the night after the Quidditch match and constantly felt my face growing hot at how close we were to...

Arion and Alyss have welcomed Hermione during meals and provided much distraction for her. It turns out that Hermione and Alyss are in the same Arithmancy class and haven't noticed until Hermione had pulled up the charts for homework. And so Hermione and Alyss were able to put their heads together while Arion and I hovered over our Care for Magical Creatures essays.

Harry has also been busy switching from being Ron's friend to Hermione's friend, though he seems more comfortable with Hermione since Ron was usually occupied with Lavender. Harry found Hermione, Alyss, Arion, and I at the library and as he took a seat he looked at my rather busy state. "I see you're in better state than last full moon." He commented making sure to whisper the last two words.

I tried to look more energetic today seeing that it was the night before the full moon. The last full moon of the year seemed to decide I will not be tormented with nausea, exhaustion, and other nasty symptoms I usually get. "I'm feeling a bit tired today but I almost forgot what day it is tomorrow. Anyways, it's nice to know that the Library is becoming more useful to you," I joked. "Although perhaps not yet the way it should be used." I chuckled softly.

Harry gave me a smile. "Library's not bad if you want to avoid seeing certain things." He replied and glanced at Hermione who made a slight scowl but never had her eyes leave her parchment.

"Sometimes I feel like I can't even enter the Common room. Not even Alyss and I are as passionate as R– OUCH!"

I jabbed my elbow into Arion's side. "Romilda Vane's attempts in your affections." I said quickly, careful not to bring Ron and Lavender's relationship. I looked at Hermione and Harry briefly before looking back at my homework.

"Indeed, Harry," Hermione finally decided to join in the conversation. "You need to be more careful." She said and immediately scowled at Harry's _Advanced Potion-Making_ book.

Harry argued in defense of his book shortly since he know of Hermione's disapproval of the book.

"I'm not talking about your stupid so-called Prince," Hermione interrupted him. "I'm talking about earlier. I went into the girl's bathroom just before I came here and there were about a dozen girls in there, including Romilda Vane, trying to decide how to slip you a love potion. They're all hoping they're going to get you to take them to Slughorn's party, and they all seem to have bought Fred and George's love potions, which I'm afraid to say probably work–"

"Why didn't you confiscate them then?" Harry gave a small glare.

"They didn't have the potions with them in the bathroom. They were just discussing tactics. As I doubt whether even the _Half-Blood Prince_ could dream up an antidote for a dozen different love potions at once, I'd just invite someone to go with you, that'll stop all the others thinking they've got a chance. It's tomorrow night, they're getting desperate." Hermione explained.

"There isn't anyone I want to invite..." Harry muttered seeming to be in deep thought. He then looked at Hermione who seemed to be making gestures at me, but I was buried into my Care of Magical Creatures textbook. "Umm, Fayt?" He asked.

I looked up and blinked. "What?" I asked and looked at everyone sitting around me.

Harry seemed to shrink slightly feeling slightly uncomfortable. He knew of my past affection towards him after all. "I was wondering if you wanted to accompany me to Slughorn's party." He muttered.

I blinked a few more times. "Umm, that's flattering, but I believe I have to work on Defense homework. You know how Snape is," I scratched my temples gently. "And the night of the full moon did set me back since I was absent the whole day." I gave him a sad smile.

The four also recalled my absence on the 25th of November when I was simply too weak to get out of bed and thus missed all of the Monday classes. Snape seemed thrilled to pile copious amounts of homework for missing his class.

There was a slight uncomfortable silence as we all realized Harry had failed to get a "date" for Slughorn's party. It probably really does hurt to be rejected. Hermione decided to chase the awkwardness away by speaking up.

"Well, just be careful what you drink, because Romilda Vane looked like she meant business." She said grimly. She returned to the parchment in front of her.

Harry gave a sudden look of realization. "Hang on a moment. I thought Filch had banned anything bought at Weasley's Wizard Wheezes?"

Arion snorted and Hermione didn't look up as she said, "And when has anyone ever paid attention to what Filch has banned?"

"But I thought all the owls were being searched. So how come these girls were able to bring love potions?"

"Fred and George send them disguised as perfumes and cough potions. It's part of their owl service."

"You know a lot about it." Harry pointed out with small suspicion. He and Hermione didn't notice when I started packing up all my things.

"It was all on the back of the bottles they showed Ginny and me in the summer. I don't go around putting potions in people's drinks... or pretending to, wither, which is just as bad..." Hermione glared at Harry.

I leaned towards Arion and Alyss who were also slowly and silently putting their things away. "I think we should leave..." I whispered.

"Always the wise one, Fayt." Arion said and we all made our way out of the library. Once we were out Arion gave a shudder. "The tension was so thick I thought I would have drowned in it!" He shuddered and turned his back to me to face Alyss. "Anyways, Alyss want to get some drinks at the kitchens?" He asked while wagging his eye brows.

Alyss giggled not at Arion but at me as I made a vomiting action behind Arion's back. "Sure." She smiled at him and I quickly went back to my normal walk as Arion turned to me.

"You want to come, Fayt?" He asked.

I shook my head. "Please don't let me interrupt your date. I'll head to the common room and try to finish the homework I have left." I said. I waved at the two before climbing the stairs. I managed to make it to the third floor when I heard a cackle from a certain poltergeist. I looked up and gasped as a balloon dropped on my head.

"Aww wee little dragon got a sack full of flour on her!" Peeves giggled as he floated around.

Without thinking of using the cleaning charm, I ducked into the bathroom. "Ugh that little Peeves..." I muttered as I closed the door. I looked up and nearly screamed but a hand covered my mouth. I stared wide eyed at Malfoy who seemed to be looking at me with the same shock.

"Lupin... What... happened to you?" He asked moving away and looking at me from head to toe.

"Peeves dumped a bag of flour on me and flew away. I wanted to come here to– Wait a minute! This is the _girl's bathroom_! What are you doing?" I hissed at him. I gave him a glare and my hands instinctively found themselves at my hips.

Malfoy's lips twitched into a smile of amusement. "Honest to Merlin, Lupin. Please don't look at me like that. It's hilarious!" He laughed and held his stomach.

I glared at him feeling hot with anger and embarrassment. "Don't laugh you jerk!" I stomped my foot and accidentally inhaled some flour. I coughed and waved my hands.

Malfoy managed to calm down when he saw my slight suffering of flour dust. "Here, allow me." He said and grabbed his wand. " _Scourgify_." He said and waved his wand at me. He also cast the same spell to remove the flour I got all over the floor and on my bag.

I brushed my hair checking to see if there was any leftover flour. "Thank you, Malfoy." I said while checking my uniform. "So unless you have a secret to tell me. Why are you here?" I asked.

Malfoy frowned. "It's none of your business." He said.

I crossed my arms. "You're not leaving this room until you spill the beans." I said.

Malfoy stepped closer to me, making me feel nervous as he did since September. "What if I said I was thinking about you?" He asked me while running his hands through my hair. "I've been noticing you were looking at me for a month." He said.

I moved to push him away but my hands just gripped his robes. A part of me was screaming to escape but my body wouldn't listen. My brown eyes stared at his grey ones and when I managed to break away they fell onto his lips.

"What do you want?" Malfoy whispered as he wrapped an arm around my waist.

I held his face gently and pulled him into a kiss. My knees felt weak and I leaned against him to keep myself from falling. My heart was beating so hard against my chest I thought it was going to burst. I felt his arm around my waist tighten and his other hand ran through my hair until it settled behind my head. I wrapped my arms around his neck and felt something strange around us. I forced my mind away from the kiss and sensed the familiar raw magic I use when using Dragon Magic began to latch onto Malfoy. I broke the kiss gasping for air and stepped away from him. "I'm sorry!" I shuddered as I forcefully pulled the Dragon Magic away from Malfoy.

He looked at me slightly confused. "Why are you sorry for?" He asked.

I looked at him up and down checking for any damage I may have caused. "It's... It's nothing... I thought..." I held onto the wall as I felt dizzy. "Goodness..." I placed my hands on my lips.

Malfoy gave a smirk. "Was it that good?" He gave an air of confidence and I glared at him.

"Did... you feel anything?" I asked him slowly.

He raised an eye brow. "What do you mean? We snogged. Unless you meant if I like you?" He asked.

"Well no... I was..." I stuttered and felt my face get hot. "I mean..."

The slytherin gave me a soft kiss on the lips and smirked at me. "Let's do this again another time, Lupin. See you." He whispered in my ear and left the room.

I swallowed and slipped to my knees. 'What just happened?' I thought. I could feel Athena's smirk at me.

 _Wasn't it obvious? You kissed Malfoy._ She laughed. _And you liked it a lot._

I rolled my eyes as I grabbed my bag and left the bathroom. 'Didn't you feel our magic during the kiss?' I asked her. I felt Athena's mood turn serious.

 _Yes,_ she said slowly as if she was thinking. _It was as if our magic was reacting to it._ She said.

I frowned as I climbed up the stairs. 'Something's going on between Malfoy and us. Maybe we should be careful and try not to repeat this again.' I thought, feeling slightly better from Athena finally talking to me about the situation with the Slytherin.

 _I feel that would be unwise, Fayt. I know as much as you do how much to hurt to stay away from him. It's a dramatic change of feelings towards the boy but we have to face it. We cannot stay away from him or risk our sanity._ She pointed out.

I groaned as I reached the seventh floor. I covered my face with my hands. "Elder, this is such a mess." I muttered. I greeted the Portrait of the Fat Lady with a polite "baubles" before walking into the common room. I met Arion who was thankfully sitting away from Ron and Lavender as they seemed to be sucking each other's face off.

"Fayt! Where did you come from? I thought you would be working on your homework." He said while sipping on a cup of hot cocoa.

I immediately grabbed his hot cocoa and settled into a chair. I ignored his protests as I downed the whole thing. "Peeves got to me. Threw a sack full of flour at me and I had to go to the third floor bathroom to clean myself." I muttered. It was at least half of the truth.

Arion gave a sarcastic 'aww' while he grabbed his mug back. He peered into it and glared when he found it empty. "Should we do something about him?" He asked while setting the cup down.

"We're turning him into a chicken with a sticking charm on feathers so powerful, he won't be able to take them off until we come back from break." I growled while flipping through our Charms book for a spell.

* * *

The next day wasn't as bad as the past three full moons. It seemed I had a bit of energy left to attend classes, which was good since I didn't need to miss any more classes and fall behind.

We made our way to Transfigurations and was greeted with mirrors at each seat.

I took a seat next to Arion and looked into the mirror. I jumped when I saw Malfoy appearing in the mirror as he took the seat behind me. I shrank in my seat slightly as I watched him give me a small smirk.

Professor McGonagall taught us the steps to a difficult topic of human transfiguration. "Today you will attempt to change the color of your own eye brows. You will monitor your progress using the mirrors in front of you and for the love of Merlin, _please do not poke your eyes out_." She gave us a warning look. She told us the spell and allowed us to practice.

The class was filled with mutterings as students tried to attempt the difficult task.

I heard a laugh from Hermione and turned to see her looking at Ron who was glaring at her with a spectacular handlebar mustache. I also couldn't resist a chuckle. I then watched as Ron imitated Hermione by jumping up and down his seat the same way she does when Professor McGonagall asks a question. My eyes then flicked to Lavender and Parvati who started laughing and then back to Hermione who seemed to be on the verge of tears.

The class finally ended when the bell rang and I jumped when Hermione ran out of the room with some of her items forgotten.

Harry had grabbed her things as well and followed her out.

After fixing Arion's blue eye brows with my wand I turned on Ron with a glare. "That was a new low." I told him while packing my things.

"What did I do?" Ron glared back towering over me.

"You know very well what you did during class and it was uncalled for. You hurt Hermione's feelings enough." I hissed not intimidated by his height.

"Please everyone makes fun of how she's so eager to answer professor's questions like she's about to burst." Ron rolled his eyes. "Malfoy's been doing it for years." He shoved a thumb at the Slytherin who just happened to be taking his time with packing his things.

Malfoy was ready to put up a fight but I beat him to it.

"It's one thing to make fun of a student you don't particularly like," I said hotly. "But it's a completely different thing when a former friend does the same. There's nothing worse than getting hurt by someone you care about." I shoved my chair under the desk and walked off, silently announcing the conversation over. I had walked fast enough to put a floor between myself and the classroom within a few minutes as I headed to the Great Hall for lunch. I heard someone run up to me and expected it to be Arion but instead I was stopped by Malfoy.

"Thanks." He said as he caught his breath. "You're probably the first Gryffindor to defend me." He said.

I sighed. "He can be such a prat sometimes." I glared at the floor. "Hermione doesn't deserve all this. After all she's done for me I will defend her no matter who it is." I said. I looked up at him and shrugged. "Sorry, I just get over-protective."

Malfoy studied me for a bit. "You're crazy." He finally said.

I rolled my eyes turning away from him. "You're impossible." I countered. I yelped when I was suddenly dragged into one of Hogwarts' many unused and empty classrooms. I froze when Malfoy's lips crashed into mine. I couldn't help but melt in his arms and ran my hand against the door knob to lock it. I kissed him back feeling my heart soar like I was on cloud nine. I don't know why this was happening but it felt right for some reason. I couldn't think of anything while I was in Malfoy... no... Draco's arms.

Draco suddenly hissed and pulled away clutching his right shoulder.

I blinked and looked at his right shoulder. "What's wrong?" I asked and felt fear grip me as I sensed the Dragon Magic hovering over the shoulder.

"My shoulder is burning all of the sudden." He winced.

"Take it off." I demanded.

"What?" He looked at me with shock. His face was etched in pain that nearly shattered my heart.

"Take off your shirt now!" I demanded with more force.

Trying to ignore the pain in his shoulder, he cautiously unbuttoned his shirt and flinched as I pulled at the right side of his shirt to look at the shoulder. He relaxed a little when he realized I wasn't taking off his shirt completely. He did grow tense as we both looked at his pale skin that was being burned with a shape of a black shield. "What the bloody hell is that?" He stared at it wide eyed.

I placed a shaky hand over his shoulder with ancient words at the tip of my tongue. _I heal thy shoulder and remove thy burning._ I whispered. When I felt his muscles relax under my hand I removed it but the black shield lingered as if it was a tattoo. I ran my finger against it feeling the raw Dragon Magic that lingered in his skin.

"It doesn't hurt anymore. Wh-what did you do?" He asked looking at me surprised.

I looked at my ground. "I'm sorry... I don't know what I did." I felt tears in my eyes. Would he hate me now? Would he be afraid of me and call me a monster again? "I'm sorry for hurting you."

Draco pointed at his shoulder while shooting me an angry look. "You did this?" He asked with a forceful tone and sounded angry.

I stepped back. "I swear I don't know what I did! All I know is that that was caused by my magic. _Dragon_ magic." I said quickly. "I didn't mean to hurt you." I felt tears falling.

Draco's angry face disappeared and he fixed his clothes. "Don't cry, Lupin." He said softly. "Whatever you did, it doesn't bother me right now." He muttered.

I looked at him not believing him. "I'm sorry." I couldn't think of anything else to say.

"Lupin, please." He sighed as he closed the space between us. "I'm surprised, but at the same time it's not surprising. We both know you're not normal like the rest of the students in this school. Whatever this black thing is I'm sure you'll figure it out and remove it." He said. He placed a hand on my shoulder. "I'm _fine_. Really... I don't feel anything different." He said.

I looked at him then at his shoulder before looking at him again.

He wiped my tears and shook his head. "Lupin, you're growing soft. I've never seen you cry so much." He chuckled.

I glared at him. "Shut up." I muttered and rubbed my eyes with my sleeves. I grabbed my bag that fell to the floor and unlocked the door. I pulled the door open and stepped out into the hallway.

"So what did you say earlier?" He asked following me out.

"Huh?" I asked.

"You said something that I couldn't understand."

"I heal thy shoulder and remove thy burning." I said in English. "It's the language of my ancestors." I said. "I use it to control Dragon Magic. It's raw and powerful but if I speak to it, it should do what I want it to do. Kind of like us using spells that we learn in class with our wands. When we..." I laced my hands together in front of me. "I felt the Dragon Magic surrounding us and it seemed like it was after you. I stopped it last night but this time..." I placed a hand on his right shoulder.

Draco was about to respond but we heard a voice coming towards us.

"Potty loves Loony!" He bounced in the air. He looked at us and was about to make a statement but I whipped out my wand and pointed at him.

In an instant he puffed into chicken feathers and he clucked as he flew off like a chicken fleeing.

Draco snorted trying to hold back his laughter. "That's a good one." He commented.

I slipped my wand into my bags and smiled in triumph. I looked at Draco and finally noticed his face under the sunlight shining from the window. I ran my fingertips against his cheek which made him flinch in surprise a little. I studied the dark bags under his eyes and the slightly greyish tint to his skin. "Are you alright?" I asked with a frown. "You don't look so good."

He looked away with a frown. "I'm fine... it's just... classes. This is a really hard year for me." He answered. He didn't know that Athena was already analyzing his words. He didn't know that Athena told me that he was telling me half of the truth.

"You look like you haven't had a good rest." I frowned. "You should take better care of yourself."

Draco gave me a glare. "I'm fine, just drop it okay?" He snapped.

I stepped back, flinching a little. "I'm sorry if I care!" I snapped back. I couldn't believe how he could be so sweet one minute and then rude the next. I watched as his anger simmered down and he seemed to be having troubled thoughts.

"I know you don't trust me Fayt but I can assure you I have everything under control." He said.

I studied him. Another half lie. I took his hand and held it tightly. "If you need my help... I'm willing to be here for you. It's like you said. We're not our parents. We can live life our own way. I know that one shouldn't poke an irritated Dragon with a stick. The outcomes aren't pretty. Deep inside, I want this to work." I whispered feeling my words come straight from my heart. "I want you to take care of yourself. Get some rest over the break." I smiled at him.

Draco hesitated when he held my hand tightly. He was looking at our hands as his troubled thoughts continued to plague his mind. "Thank you Lupin. It... means a lot." He whispered.

I gave Draco a kiss on the cheek and felt myself blush. "So… what does this mean?" I asked.

He raised an eyebrow at me. "What?"

"You know. We…" I tried to hide my smile as I remembered the feeling.

He looked at me with his smirk. "Kissed and enjoyed it?" he finished for me turning me into a ball of embarrassment. "I'm fine with keeping this a secret." He crossed his arms.

I frowned at him. "That's not what I meant…" I began but he raised his hand to stop me.

"Lupin, if you haven't noticed a decent relationship between us is the last thing people would expect. I would like to save you the trouble of being hounded by your friends and I wouldn't want Parkinson screaming in my ear." He explained but Athena had again quickly analyzed his words and tone feeling that he wasn't putting his full feelings into the explanation. There was something else behind the reason he wanted to keep our relationship secret.

I gave him a shrug. "Alright then." I said. "I better head to lunch then." I turned and took a few steps before stopping. "Oh, I suppose you can call me Fayt." I looked back at him and he gave me another shocked look. "If you want to. You don't really have to…" I stuttered.

"First name terms. I find that as a huge accomplishment." He smirked again.

I rolled my eyes at him and looked away hiding my smile from him. I walked away from Draco, failing to notice a tall dark figure dressed completely in black watching us from afar.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter because I had fun writing it. Please review and let me know what you think! :)**


End file.
